Such A Killjoy
by Ms.Killjoy
Summary: Traumatic experiences often leave a person broken. Sometimes weak. Not Fenari. She's about to learn how strong she can really be after the Joker saves her and her friend from being destroyed. Joker/OC OC/OC
1. Out with the Dull, in with the New

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bats or the Joker...yadda, yadda, yadda....Only putting a disclaimer here...**

**If the two girls seem..."Mary-sue-ish" ...I don't care. Honestly. **

**By the way, the Joker is going to be Jack Nicholson's version...But looks like Ledger's. So he's kinda dark and badass, but still funny.  
**

**But enough of me being bitter. Enjoy the story!! =]**

**

* * *

  
**

Fenari lived a normal life. She was a normal 18 year old senior in high school. She had a normal best friend…Well…As normal as best friends come. She got along well with her family. She got good grades, and was well liked by most of the kids at her school. She hated all of it.

She hated waking up at the same time, going to school and seeing the same people, coming home at the same time, doing the same work, day in and day out. Oh, and sometimes she even got the same opportunity to go to the same places in the same city.

The city of Gotham wasn't one she enjoyed. No. It was too…corporate. Everything was too …dull. The buildings….The sidewalks….The roads….The jobs….Even the air. The only things that didn't seem to be dull were the people. Oh, there were so many variations of people in Gotham. Small time criminals, businessmen, people that just blended in with the scenery, psychos, Batman…Yes. Batman. He had his own category.

Fenari didn't believe he was some whack job looking to release some steam at night. She believed that he was cleaning up the city. Or, at least trying. Opposite Batman, there was Him. He also had his own category. He wasn't crazy, nor was he a small time criminal. He didn't blend in, his makeup made sure of that, but I guess he was a businessman of a sort. Fenari was referring to the Joker.

The man had very…unusual methods, but he had a point to make. He was trying to get the people of Gotham to realize that they were corrupting themselves. They deserved everything they had coming to them. Each and every one of them had something to hide. Something they never want people to know. That deep down, they were as ugly as he was.

Take her family for example. Her family, the Castelletti's, was a powerful mob in Italy, and an underground one in Gotham. Her father, Salvatore, was the head of this mob. Yes, Fenari didn't approve of this lifestyle…But there wasn't anything she could do about it. I mean, she couldn't complain. Her home was the size of a small apartment building; it rivaled Wayne Manor, she had maids that cleaned, she had a cook, and a doorman. But…Fenari wasn't spoiled. She worked for everything that she had.

"Fenari. Can you please snap out of it, and focus? Feeny…" Said a voice. Fenari snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at her friend, Evelyn, and smiled to let her know her attention had returned.

"Sorry…" Fenari said, sighing.

"Feeny, I know you hate it here…And once you and I graduate, we're _out_ of this city. Away from these people, away from the noise, away from it all! We just have to wait a little bit longer." Evelyn said, reading her friend's thoughts. "But, please focus...Can you please do what I asked?" Fenari sighed, and then responded,

"Yes, I told you last week I'd come to your recital. I promised. I always keep them, and you know that. What time am I supposed to be there?" As Evelyn started to give Fenari the directions and times, her mind started to wander again. But, she stopped it and paid attention at the important points. When Evelyn had finished, she left to get ready. Fenari sighed again, and then lay back on her bed. Her small bulldog, Alkemy, jumped up and laid his big head on her stomach, looking at her. Fenari absently petted Alkemy, and just thought.

"I need to get out of this place…Away from this city…" And as if Alkemy knew something his owner didn't, he nudged her hand in response, and smiled.

* * *

The air was cold, and dry, as Fenari and Evelyn walked down the dark sidewalk back to Fenari's home. The only thing that lit their path was the occasional street lamp. Fenari couldn't stop complimenting her friend on her performance at the theater. Evelyn had been dancing before the two had even met. And that was a long time ago. "Feeny, why did we both walk to the theater again?" Lyn interrupted as she shivered slightly.

"…Because we're morons…" Feeny said dryly. Her breath came out in small puffs of smoke as she spoke. They heard quick footsteps behind them, and they turned their heads to see behind them. Four large men were right behind them, and had them dragged down the alley adjacent to the corner they were about to cross.

"Hey! No!! Let go!!" Lyn screamed. She struggled against the two men that held her, and Fenari was doing the same.

"Stop it!! If you don't, I will seriously kick your ass!" Fenari screamed, her adrenaline kicking in. She managed a quick punch to the guy's jaw that was in front of her. In response, the guy growled, and shoved Fenari up against the wall behind her. Her head hit it and she saw stars for a moment.

Lyn's screams were muffled by a white rag that was shoved into her mouth. Soon after, Fenari's threats were silenced by a rag as well. It tasted like gasoline. The man that had pushed her came close to her face. His breath smelled of alcohol, and he looked covered in oil. "I'm going to teach you obedience. I'm going to enjoy this. And then after, I'm going to make you watch your friend _die._" He clenched her jaw tighter, and the other man that had her hands, laughed a little.

"Oh look, she's going to cry." It was true. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought them. She had to stay strong and she wouldn't break her dignity for these thugs. Lyn's cries turned to panicked screams again, as she saw a blade come in contact with her throat. It rested gently on her throat as the man undid his belt. Lyn's muffled screams rang higher.

Fenari was in a similar, if not worse, situation. One thug was roughly kissing her neck, and biting. Hard. She knew if she got out of this alive, she was going to have cuts and bruises. '_Where the _Hell_ is Batman when you need him?!' _She thought frantically.

Instead of Batman's raw, deep voice, she heard a less raw, voice, which seemed to have a slight hint of a knowing quality to it. Everything this voice said was deliberate. As if the person whom the voice belonged to thought deeply about his choice of words before speaking.

"Excuse me…_Gentlemen_…You four look a little lost. Do you need directions?" It said. Fenari tried to look toward their savoir, but a hand still held it firmly in place.

"It's the Clown. Listen, you freak, if you think-" Before the thug that had been kissing Fenari could finish his sentence, a blade had connected with his forehead, and blood sprayed on Fenari's face. She jumped, and screamed slightly. The white rag had little speckles of red on it, and she heard Lyn start to panic even more. She had ended up on the ground, because the two men holding her took off running. Lyn's cries got louder when she pulled the rag from her mouth and threw it down.

Fenari glanced at her friend. Her tights had ripped in several spots, there was dirt on her face, and she looked so scared. Fenari almost cried again, but held it together.

The last man remaining still held Fenari. He pulled out a gun, and had it aimed at the 'Clown' the thugs had referred to. Fenari still couldn't see him, but she saw the fear increase in Lyn's eyes. The fear was from the gun and the other man that didn't appear to want to hurt the girls…At the moment. The man holding Fenari reconsidered shooting the 'Clown' and instead turned the barrel to Fenari's forehead.

"Come any closer Clown, and I'll blow her head off." The guy threatened. Fenari was breathing hard and quickly through her nose. The tears fought to pour down her face again. But she still wouldn't let them. She was _not_ a crier. She was scared for her life, yes. Shaking because of the fear, and the cold.

Lyn was fighting herself to do something. She could try to help her friend, but that might result in Fenari getting killed. She could run, but then she would feel complete and total remorse later, or, she could sit there helpless. The latter seemed safer, and she looked at their savoir and noticed he seemed to be thinking something over.

"How about a magic trick?" He said. All three people in front of him looked at him oddly. Well, Fenari just furrowed her brow. She couldn't look in that direction still. "I will make everything before you vanish. Don't. Blink." In a flash, another knife had left his hand, and found its way into the center of Fenari's captor's forehead, like the first. Again, more blood hit Fenari's face, and the grip that was bruising her jaw relaxed, and then vanished completely. She was shaking terribly, and the thug's grip was the only thing that had kept her on her feet. Now that it was gone, she dropped to the ground, tearing the rag out of her mouth.

Now, she was able to turn and see hers and Lyn's…'hero'. Her eyes widened again as she saw the Joker. _'Of course it was the Joker, you idiot. Who else would people call 'Clown'? Honestly, I think we're losing it, Hun.'_ Said her inner thoughts. She stood on shaky knees, and without her eyes ever leaving the Joker, she found Lyn, and they both stood in the middle of the alley, holding each other up for support.

"Now, uh, what…are you two lovely ladies doing out here in the middle of the uh, night?" He turned his head slightly, and a grin appeared on his face, "You could get…hurt." Fenari arched an eyebrow. She and Lyn had been through enough crap that night, and didn't need to add anything else to the list.

"Listen, we…" Fenari's voice came out hoarse from her throat being dry. She cleared it and continued. "We don't want any trouble. You saved our lives. If there was anything… we could do to repay you…"

"What are you saying?! He's….the Joker! Do you know what he's done!?" Whispered Lyn quickly to Fenari.

"I know who he is. But I think you're forgetting that he has a lot of knives…That magically find their way to foreheads of those he doesn't like. _Shut up._" Fenari whispered back. She looked back at the Joker, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where did he…." Instead, she saw a small Joker's card on the ground in front of them. She tentatively approached it, and on the back, it said in very awkward letters

"I'll be looking for that favor later

-J"

"…He doesn't know where to find us, right? He doesn't even know who we are…" Lyn said from Fenari's side. Fenari looked at her friend, the dried blood on her face glistening from the light post in front of the alley.

"I hope he doesn't…But the Joker knows a lot of things that he shouldn't…Come on…We're sitting on that sidewalk and I'm calling my Father. We're telling him what happened, and he'll handle everything. Knowing him, those guys that ran off won't be around much longer. You're staying at my house tonight. No way am I leaving you alone." She said with a small smile. She looked at her friend and saw that she was still shaken about the recent events.

But Fenari's mind had automatically blocked out the almost rape/murder. It was how she coped with things. Her emotions would kick in later. This is how she and Evelyn differed. Evelyn had reactions right then and there, and they were the appropriate reactions.

Fenari, on the other hand, had odd reactions. She laughed when she should cry, was angered when she should be enjoying herself, and she was very impulsive. It wasn't A.D.D….but it was pretty close. Any event, good or bad, would later hit home. If she were to rob a bank, she wouldn't think about the repercussions. If she ended up in jail later, she would _then_ start going ballistic.

The two girls went over to the streetlight, and sat huddled underneath it. Fenari called her Father, and then the two waited for their second savior that night.

* * *

**I'd like some reviews...Just so I know how I'm doing. Please? There's a cookie in it for you. *holds up cookie* **

**~Killjoy  
**


	2. The Lion Pounces

That night, Fenari couldn't sleep. She still felt…dirty. The blood and dirt had long been showered off, but she couldn't get the _smell_ of the gasoline, the alcohol, and the blood out of her nose. The blood. It wasn't a lot, but blood from both of her attackers would forever be on her. _In_ her mind. She had never seen someone be killed since...Since Ryan died. A dead body, sure. Her family 'took care' of many people, but she had only seen the body. That was only once or twice.

She knew that Evelyn was probably in the same shape she was, but Fenari also knew that Evelyn would fall asleep faster than she. Fenari stood, and went out onto her balcony. She leaned on the railing, and rubbed her temples. She sighed and looked up at the stars. They sparkled brightly and Fenari smiled. _'At least _something's _happy.'_ She thought. She shut her eyes, but only saw the Joker's face. He didn't hurt either of the girls, but he could have. She didn't know why he had spared them…But she was glad he did.

The next morning finally came, and Fenari looked terrible. She looked exhausted, and her jaw was lined with bruises. Evelyn also looked bad, but had small cuts on her face. The two looked at each other, and silently agreed that they weren't going to school. As if Fenari's Father read her mind, he said, "I'll have your Mother right a note, Feen. Don't worry. Uncle D.J. and I will find those two guys." Fenari looked at her Father and smiled. Though he was a tough mob boss, he had a huge soft spot for his daughter and wife.

So, after breakfast, the girls went back upstairs silently. When they made it to Fenari's room, Evelyn dropped face first onto the bed, and stayed there. Fenari sat next to her, and just thought. "Feen…" Fenari looked at Evelyn.

"Yeah?"

"What will he want?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think he knows where we are…or _who_ we are. We don't have to worry."

"Now, uh, I think you do." Said a voice. _'That voice…'_ Fenari thought. Her eyes widened, and both girls stood up quickly. They turned and saw the Joker standing on Fenari's balcony. Both girls' eyes widened when he stepped into the room.

"How did you get in here?" Fenari yelled.

"Shh. Shh. Not so loud. We don't want Mommy and Daddy Dearest to hear." He said in a mocking tone.

"You'd think that…" Fenari said. "But we really do…Actually." She added, backing up toward her door. She pushed Lyn behind her and out of danger. It was an automatic reaction, and she felt Lyn's head pop up over her shoulder.

"Well. You're a brave one. It seems…that you show no fear when faced with a hungry lion outside his cage. But what happens when you're thrown in?" He asked coming closer. Fenari still stood her ground, though she was starting to shake again. Lyn's hand was on the knob of the door, and she quickly opened it. Evelyn bolted out, and grabbed Fenari's arm. But, the Joker was quick, and grabbed her other arm. He was also stronger, and Fenari fell back against him and he slammed the door. Evelyn was now locked out, and Fenari was locked in with the lion.


	3. In the Cage, and Branded For Life

**Okay, so many thanks goes to the people that have faved or have this story on their alerts list. Many thanks to the few people that have reviewed, encouraging me to write and write and write. lol. **

**I may not be able to upload much soon because...spring break has ended *deep, sad sigh*. So...You may have to wait awhile. **

**Enough with the bad news, and on with the story!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

"Fenari!!" Cried a slightly muffled yell. Evelyn's voice faded and her footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs, and out the house in time to see Fenari's parents' car going down the road, away from the house. "DAMNIT!" She cursed. She ran back into the house, and started searching frantically for a maid, anyone that could help.

* * *

"Let go!" Fenari struggled against the Joker as he looked at her. His hands let go of her wrists and she went sailing back into the door. She bounced off it, and landed on the floor. Fenari jumped to her feet, and turned to the door. She frantically pulled at the doorknob, only to see that Joker had jammed it when he slammed it. She felt her hair being pulled, and she was turned and pushed against the wall next to the door. She felt a strange sense of déjà vu as the Joker leaned his face closer to hers, one hand on the wall next to her head. She recoiled as much as she could, trying to become part of the wall.

"Well, now…you're trapped with the lion. He's hungry, but maybe he'll play with his food a bit. What do you say?" He said slowly. She looked at him, hoping he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was.

"You're sick." She spat.

"Oh, no, no, no." He said shaking his head. "I wouldn't do that. Do I look like the type of person that forces someone to do something they wouldn't want to do?" He asked, feigning innocence. She looked at him oddly.

"…Do you _want_ an answer to that?" She asked in return. She heard a little click, and a knife was brought up to her eye level. She could see her own conflicted reflection in the shining blade. He looked her directly in the eye, and tilted his head slightly.

"You are_ very_ intriguing," He started, "Even when faced with possible death, you're still sarcastic and sharp."

"It's how I handle things. Some people cry; I make snide remarks." Fenari responded.

"Are you afraid of _anything?" _Joker asked her. He traced the blade lightly on her jaw. Then her neck, and then her tank top strap. _'He's trying to mess with your mind. Don't tell him anything. Don't let him get to you!'_ Fenari's mind screamed at her.

"Nothing I know of…" She lied. He looked at her again, and smirked.

"You're lying. But now you're giving me something to do." He said. He put his knife underneath the strap, and pulled sharply. The strap snapped, and Fenari jumped. "Afraid, yet?" The Joker asked, searching her face.

"No. How did you get in here?" She retorted quickly. _'Good. Keep him distracted.' _Joker sighed.

"You know how newspapers are…They tell you that a teenager from Gotham City High will be performing at the Theater, and then one just needs to search the right files. I found hers, Evelyn's. But you…Yours was harder to find. I had to search every _picture_. That was difficult. I found it, saw your last name. I knew it immediately. Your Father, Salvatore. Big time Mob Boss in the underground. But, anyway, I got here by simply looking at the address. Believe me, it was no easy task choosing the right window. Thankfully," He paused, and began tracing down her arm with the blade, "You left your balcony open, and I heard you." He smirked victoriously. At this, Fenari was silent. She watched, curiously, as the Joker took her left hand, and played with it. He stretched her fingers, massaged her hand, and cracked her knuckles.

Next thing Fenari knew, there was a sharp, slow, agonizing pain traveling up her arm. _'He was increasing blood flow in your hand. Damnit, Fenari, pay attention!'_ A voice in her head screamed. She whimpered softly, and finally, her hand was released. She brought it up to her face, and stared at her palm. An awkward capital 'J' had been carved in the center of her palm. The blood from her hand trickled down her bent upward arm, creating thin red lines. She lowered her hand, horrified, but was relieved to see that the Joker had vanished, and the only movement in her room was the curtain from her balcony billowing in the wind.

"Fenari! Fenari are you there?!" Yelled a voice from behind the door. The door shook violently with every knock inflicted onto it.

"Lyn?" Fenari called, her eyes snapping away from the curtain. "Lyn, the door is jammed!" She added, going to the door, and hitting it with her hands. She stopped when the pain from hitting her now cut hand had overcome her. She stared at the door, slightly fascinated. Te door had blood smudges on it. It…it intrigued her. It was a disturbing thought, and then she was dragged back to reality once she heard very loud banging's against the door in front of her.

"Fenari? Fenari, get back!" It was her Father's voice. She guessed that someone called him and her Mother, and they flew back to the house to help their daughter. A loud splintering sound was heard, and then Fenari saw her Father, Mother, and Evelyn where the door once was. They ran in, and Fenari's Mother reached her first. She was enveloped in a hug, and Fenari's Father started bombarding her with questions. "What happened? How did he get in here? How did you get left alone with him? Where-What happened to your hand?!" He said, once Fenari's Mother stepped back from her. Evelyn gingerly picked up what was left of the door, and set it leaning on the wall.

"What did he do to you?" She asked when she saw the blood on the door.

"That wasn't him. That was me when I heard you all. And, Dad, for your questions; He came in, grabbed me, locked Evelyn out, 'talked' to me, and then gave me this little parting gift." She indicated to her hand. "He told me he found Evelyn and myself through the school's records. He recognized Lyn from the paper last night…And went from there." Fenari explained as she was ushered out into a waiting ambulance her mother had called while still in her room.

"I'll go with her, Mr. Castelleti. Don't worry. Ana," Evelyn said to Fenari's Father, then turing to the Mother, "I'll watch over her. If _he_ comes back..."

"We know to expect a crazed call." Ana finished for her with a worried smile. So, Evelyn jumped into the back of the ambulance with Fenari, and sat next to her on the small bench inside. The doors were shut, the lights turned on, and the signal broke the peaceful air as the box shaped car flew down the road, and toward Gotham City General.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 3 is done!!!! *does victory dance* **

**Let me know how I'm doing everyone!!! =]**

**~Killjoy  
**


	4. Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Many thanks again to KimTheKat and Fyrefly for being repeat reviewers. Also, I'm thanking Miss Heathaaaa for yelling "More!!" When I showed her bits of the story. Katie, you too, for saying you love it over and over again.  
**

**Anddddd....I want to give my thanks to those that didn't review...but like the story enough to put it on their alerts list. =]**

**So...Here's Chapter four. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

"When can I leave…?" Asked Fenari from her seat on a hospital bed.

"As soon as you're cleared. The Commissioner wants to put you under protection, and-" The doctor started to explain.

"Uh, yeah...About that, my family is all the protection I'll ever need. That sounds noble and all, but if you knew what I meant, you'd understand. I think my Father is going to want to talk to Gordon…" She said looking down at her now stitched hand.

"Well, for now, I want you to get some rest. Try to sleep. It's not every day I get the same patient back in here 2 days in a row. Miss Callaghan, I want you to make sure Miss Castelletti gets her sleep. A nurse will be in soon to check on you. Have a nice day girls, and try not to get into more trouble, hm?" The doctor said with a smile to them as he left. Evelyn went to sit down, as her phone went off.

"Why?!" She said to no one in particular. Fenari looked over at her.

"Aunt?" She asked. Receiving a nod, she turned back to her hand. Evelyn stood and left muttering something before she picked up.

"Yeah? I'm at the hospital again. ….No, that's not a lie! ….Ask the Castelletti's if you don't believe me! ….They are _not_ bad people. …Damn, why do you always yell at me? …No, I didn't do anything wrong. …I stayed there because her family asked me to. …Yes, I feel safer with them. …Aunt Sandy, we can't _all_ be as perfect as you! They watch over me! I'm like a daughter to them. I don't know why you're always on my case! ….Yeah, fine. I'll talk to you later…. Bye." Evelyn hung up, and let her head hit the nearest wall. She sighed and put a fist on the wall next to her head. "Why can't she just deal? I try so hard…" She said quietly.

She then decided to get something from the café. Something to clear her head. She knew Fenari would be alright until then, because there were several policemen standing near her room. As she passed, she heard,

"I'm her freakin' Uncle! Let me in to see her!" _'Tony. Oh, that man. He's her godfather, but you'd think he was her actual Father. They should let him in before he kills them…'_ Lyn mused. She walked by a nurse that accidently jostled Lyn as the nurse was looking at a chart covering her face.

"Some people just get too involved with their work…" she said to herself. Then she walked into the café and out of sight.

Back in the room, Fenari was gently tracing her new stitches, and thinking.

"Why did he do this…?" Fenari was saying to herself. _'Hmm…I don't know…Maybe he wanted to remind you he saved you and Lyn?'_ A voice in her head tried. "…But then why didn't he attack Lyn…?" She asked that same voice. _'Well…he _did_ say you intrigued him…Maybe that's why.'_ It responded. "Hmm…maybe." Fenari agreed, lying back onto the bed. She absentmindedly slid her shoes off, and threw the sheet over her. She let her head sink into the pillow, and started to fall asleep. But, before she could, the door opened, shut, and a nurse walked in the room, looking at a chart. It was covering her face, but Fenari saw short, curly, red hair. _'Looks like that style never ran out…_' That voice in her head commented. _'Shh…'_ Fenari silenced it, and observed the nurse as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"So…How are things…?" Fenari asked, breaking the silence. The nurse stopped what she was doing, and she walked to the side of the bed. She seemed to have tripped over Fenari's shoes, and Fenari looked down at them, and fixed them so they were out of the way. When she sat back up, she didn't see the nurse…she saw the Joker. He was now seated next to her, in a nurse's outfit. He removed the wig, and looked at her. The Joker saw her deep, sapphire eyes widen in shock.

"Well, things are alright considering the coffee in the lounge is bad, and the pay here is terrible. How are _you?"_He said nonchalantly. After a few moments of silence, he looked at her. She was looking at him with that same shocked expression. He sighed. "Hello?" He snapped his fingers in front of her. "I asked you a question. Don't be so rude." He said. The Joker smacked her face somewhat lightly and she snapped back to reality. Using her good hand, she smacked his away.

"How did you get in here?" She asked. She knew her uncle was outside the room, because she had heard him arguing with an officer before. So, she did the first thing that came to mind. She started to scream for him. "Uncle Ton-Mmmphh!!!!" She was silenced by the Joker's large hand covering her mouth roughly. He was close to her face again. She didn't like the personal bubble sharing at all.

"Shh….I just want to…talk." He said. "Promise to be good and not scream?" He asked. To make his question seem more like a command, he pulled out another little knife, and showed it to her. Just like before. Fenari nodded under his hand, and he smiled. "Good girl. Now," He pulled his hand away. "How are we feeling today?" He asked all business-like.

"Well, gee, I don't know. How would you feel if someone saved your life, stalked you, carved his initial into your hand, followed you to the hospital after, and then came in dressed in drag acting as if he did nothing wrong at all?!" She said in one breath. The Joker raised his eyebrows at her.

"Wow…it seems as if you've had a rough few days…" He commented. Fenari's eye twitched and she went to lunge off the bed. He quickly pinned her down by the sheets she was under, and was an inch from her face. Her eyes searched his. She saw mostly darkness. But then she saw something else. She saw curiosity. But she was too afraid at the moment to wonder why he was so curious.

Fenari looked up at him with wide eyes, and she said in a shaky breath, "Why are you doing this to me?" He looked at her and smirked evilly. "Well...you _are_ my favorite."

"Why?" She asked. She didn't understand why he was doing all of this. "I haven't done anything to you." She said, trying to move her hands from under his weight. He pressed down harder, and she stopped struggling.

"Yeah, you did. You did…" The Joker said, taking one hand and stroking her hair gently, but awkwardly. "You promised me a favor…remember?" He said, holding her face.

"What do you want?" Fenari asked, remembering. _'How do you always manage to get yourself into shit?!'_ That voice had returned, and she was flipping out on Fenari. The Joker thought for a moment. Then he smiled.

"I want you to tell your Father that he works for me. Him, his brothers, his cousins, his…._daughter._" Fenari's eyes widened even more, and she gaped at him. She shook her head frantically, refusing.

"Why me?" She asked shakily.

"Because, I know that you truly are dark inside. You are exactly like me. You've seen so much in your young years. You have so much…pent up energy. The system you try so hard to follow…it's beneath you. There's so much…power inside you. Let it out." He explained, stroking her face this time. He roughly wiped away a tear and stood. Then he picked up the chart, looked at her, and said "You know, you're so tense. You should really take something for that." The he put the wig back on, covered his face with the chart, and slipped out.

Fenari was so confused. So many emotions ran through her. But, the most powerful one of all was confusion. The confusion wasn't because of his favor…

It was having him so close to her, feeling his breath on her neck and face, and then his touch…it had done something to her. She mind refused to believe it, but she had _liked_ all of that. That scared her the most.

* * *

**Okay....You know what to do...Review....^^**

**~Killjoy  
**


	5. Come Out and Play

It had been three days. Three agonizing days of looking for the guys that had attacked Evelyn and Fenari. Three days since the Joker saved them, stalked them, hurt Fenari, and then stalked her to the hospital. Three days since the Joker told her he wants her family working for him. Including her. And three days since she realized there was something about him that she liked.

She rarely left her room. Evelyn kept calling her, but Fenari only texted her back. She hasn't spoken, or let anyone into her room. The door to her room had been replaced, and Fenari had secretly taken her old door from the garbage and threw it into her closet. The blood pattern had still fascinated her, so she sometimes looked at it.

Fenari couldn't even look at herself. Every time she did, she felt sick. She felt terrible. She felt there was something seriously wrong with her for the Joker to have told her all of that 'inner darkness and power' thing. For her to be _his_ favorite…There _must_ have been something wrong with her. Every time she went to look in the mirror on her new door, she started to break down. So, she put a sheet over it. Problem solved. But then there was that voice…

Ever since the day in the hospital, that voice has come and gone. Every time she was mad, it came full force and she went completely ballistic on whoever was near. Yesterday, it took over completely and she blacked out, only to wake up on her back lawn. It…it seemed to have a mind of its own. Either she was completely losing her mind, or Fenari was just imagining it.

This morning, the fourth morning, she woke up, and decided to look into the mirror. She wanted to see herself. She _needed_ to see herself. She stood from her bed, and walked to the sheet. Tearing it down, she looked at the reflection staring back at her. It scared her.

She looked nothing like she remembered. Fenari's eyes no longer looked bright and sparkly. They now looked gray and dull. Her brown hair had lost its shine, even though she showered constantly since the thugs had her. It had grown slightly, pushing past her shoulders. Her skin was paler due to her never leaving her room, and she looked so paranoid. So fragile.

Putting her left hand on the mirror, that voice came back. It seemed to speak through the reflection. Though _Fenari's_ mouth never moved, the reflection's did. _'Well. Look at us. Don't we look terrible? It's that hair…It's hiding our pretty little face. Get rid of it.'_ As she, the voice, said that, she tilted her head, and a thick strand of hair fell in front of her face. Subconsciously, Fenari grabbed a pair of scissors in her desk, and started cutting away.

Finally, she looked at the mirror again, and the voice was content. _'There…you see? Look how pretty we look…'_ Her…_Their_…hair was now angled. It was very short, if she wanted to, she could spike it, on the left side. Then on the right side, it angled downward to her chin. _'Now…this room…what is up with this place? …We need to fix this, too…'_ And at that, Fenari snapped. 

Tearing the mirror off the door, she set it against the wall. She took the scissors, and used them as a makeshift screw driver to get the new door off. Once that was done, she ran to her closet, grabbed the old door, and put it on her door frame. She couldn't attach it, so she just leaned it against the frame. Then she turned to her room. There was too much stuff that had been tainted by the Joker. Her floor….Her wall…Her door…Her room…Fenari's eye twitched, and she flipped. Tearing the bed apart, she randomly cut the sheets. Then she stabbed the pillow. Turning the dresser, she took it, and toppled it over. She grabbed some clothing that was sticking out of the drawers; she threw them all over the room. Then, going back to her desk, she took a big black marker, and ran back to her wall by the mirror. She started writing words all over it. After about five minutes, she stepped back. There were dozens of words, but the biggest was in the center. It was about 2 feet tall and 3 feet wide.

"_KILLJOY"_

Evelyn had been so worried about Fenari. She couldn't get a hold of her. She went to her house, called, and texted. When she had a reply, it was one or two words.

Her Aunt had been driving her crazy. She wouldn't let her leave the house since yesterday. Her Aunt made her dance all morning. All afternoon. She ended up collapsing from the exhaustion of it.

"Evelyn! Get down here, now!" Lyn's Aunt screamed.

"What?!" Came the response as Lyn descended the steps.

"Get back in the studio. You're working on that routine."

"No…I'm not. I'm tired. I'm in pain. I'm done for the day." Lyn responded.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said 'No'. Maybe if you're head wasn't full of so much hot air, you would have heard m-" She was cut off as her Aunt Sandy's hand came into contact with Lyn's face. Looking at her with wide, then narrow, eyes, she flew back up the stairs. Slamming and locking her door, she sat against her wall, crying. She picked up her phone and called her boyfriend, Aiden, hoping he could come sneak through her window to comfort her.

Fenari now sat in front of the mirror in her completely destroyed room. _'Very good…Things look much better…I always enjoyed a little feng shui…' _Said her reflection.

"Have I lost my mind?" Fenari asked the girl looking back at her. The weird part of this, when _Fenari_ spoke, the reflection's mouth never moved. And when the _reflection_ spoke, Fenari's mouth never moved.

'_No. _I_ don't think so. You simply…are opening up more; embracing the inner you. I like it. You should let me come out and play more often.' _The reflection told her.

"Maybe I will. But, what do I call you? What is your name?" Fenari wanted so desperately to know what her new…friend…was called. The reflection put her hand up; the one with the still stitched '_J'_ on it, and put it to the mirror. Fenari did the same.

'_You already know my name. Killjoy.'_ When the reflection said her name, Fenari felt a surge of energy. Adrenaline. She loved it. Something had just happened to her. She felt as if something had…unlocked itself and was running free.

"Wow….I like what you did with the place." Commented a voice. Fenari looked in the mirror, and saw the Joker standing in her balcony again. She stood quickly and turned to face him again.

"Do you have nothing better to do?" Fenari snapped. In the back of her mind, she heard Killjoy chuckling. Then she said to Fenari, _'I want to play. Can I?'_ Fenari smirked. She let her inner demon come forward, but she, Killjoy, stood on the outskirts of the situation; like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, and I figured, I'd…drop by. I hoped things weren't…" He looked around the destroyed room and motioned to it with his arms, "…_Too_ boring…But I see that you had found some things to keep you busy…."

"I needed to spruce things up a bit." Killjoy said, taking over. She shrugged nonchalantly. The Joker looked at her, coming closer. He took her face in his hands, and turned it looking her face over.

"You did something to your hair…and you look different…_alive._ Have you taken my advice, poppet?" He said. Resisting the urge to push his hand away, though she secretly didn't want to, she smiled.

"So good of you to notice. Now. Tell me the _real_ reason you're here." She said.

"Ah, yes…Have you taken up my….offer?" He asked her, letting his hands drop to his side.

In the back of her mind, Fenari was screaming at Killjoy to tell him to leave. She wanted Killjoy to yell at him.

"Well, of course we have." Killjoy said instead. She was smiling mischievously. The Joker looked at her oddly.

"…_We?" _He asked.

"Fenari and myself." Killjoy responded, making it seem like it was obvious.

"Then who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She stood straight, put a proud smile on, and stuck her tiny hand out.

"Name's Killjoy." Joker laughed, and took her hand in his large one.

"Nice to meet you, my dear. Now. Have you told your family about my proposal."

"I have…But they don't seem to like it, and they don't want to go along with it. With a little…persuasion, they may rethink everything." Fenari was now screaming at Killjoy to stop. But Killjoy loved what was happening. She liked being in control.

"Hm…Well I think with the help of a…_friend_ of mine," The Joker said, taking a little pocket knife out from his jacket, "They may…see the error of their ways…" He smirked evilly, and Killjoy looked at him. She knew where he was going with it, so she took the blade from him, made little cuts in her face with it, and handed it back to him. Joker smiled at her, and nodded.

She took his cue, and let out a terrified scream. After, she smirked darkly, and turned, allowing him to wrap his arms around her small waist; trapping her arms. They were facing the door, in position. He held the blade gently to her throat and said dangerously in her ear,

"I like how you think."


	6. Through the Threshold

**Thank you all that have reviewed...all 11 of you....you all get prizes. =]  
**

**Thank you to the rest that have put my story into your alert lists!! You all get cookies! hm..which is better? *ponders this as rest of ppl read the story***

**

* * *

  
**

There was a loud pounding on the staircase as Fenari's parents raced to find the source of their daughter's screams. When they reached Fenari's room, her father pushed the door out of the way, and ran in.

"Up, bup-bup. Don't be so…hasty, _sal-va-tore…._You don't want anything to happen to your little Princess….Do you?" The Joker said with a smirk. To prove he was serious, which was a little ironic, he poked Killjoy's neck so that a small red drop was visible on the blade. Killjoy winced, but she was secretly enjoying her and the Joker's game.

"What do you want, Joker?" Salvatore demanded. The Joker's smirk grew.

"Your brothers…Your uncles…All of your men. I want them to work for me."

"No! Why do you think I'd ever agree to something like this?" Sal responded. The Joker looked at Salvatore like he was an idiot for a minute. Then he indicated to Killjoy. Then he sighed.

"You're right…I have no leverage over you, it appears…I might as well…_dispose_ of my 'plan'…" The Joker said as he backed up to the balcony and held Killjoy over the edge.

"No!!!" Screamed Ann. "Don't hurt my daughter!!!" She sounded frightened…but strong.

"Don't tell me…Tell your husband…_He's_ the one in control." Joker said, holding Killjoy still. He secretly tightened his grip on her shirt, so he wouldn't drop her.

"Alright…Alright…Just…don't hurt Fenari…I'll tell them…" Said Salvatore, defeated.

"Right now….Otherwise….Your lively daughter, here…" Joker shook Killjoy, "_Won't be so lively_ _anymore_."

"Mom…" Pleaded Killjoy. She glanced over her shoulder at her parents, and saw the fear in their eyes. She smirked slightly.

In the back of her mind, Fenari fought Killjoy. _She_ knew what was happening was wrong…But _Killjoy_ was having a blast. _'Shut up, and go back to the abyss where you belong. _I'm_ taking over from now on. _You_ can't stop me.'_ With that, Fenari went quiet. For now.

"Tick-Toc…" The Joker said. He tilted his head from side to side with each word. The Joker faked dropping Killjoy to scare the two adults into motion.

"Alright!" Salvatore said. He took out his phone, and called his men. "Tony…No, just listen. Tell the others..." Sal paused and looked at the Joker. He raised his eyebrows. Sal shut his eyes, swallowed, and sighed. "Tell them that they all work for the Joker….No. Listen! He has Fenari….No…No; I don't need you to do anything but this….Thank you…." He hung up, and the Joker smiled.

"Now…Was that so difficult?"

"Give me back my baby…" Ann said through a shaky, dangerous voice. She extended her hands, and came forward slowly. The Joker smirked. He looked at Killjoy, and then looked at Ann again.

"…Nah. I want her to come with me." With that, Joker grabbed Killjoy with both hands, held her tightly, and jumped off the balcony, and into a sunroof of a large black van. The pair could hear a shrill scream from Ann, and a loud sound of protest from Salvatore. The couple leaned over the balcony, and Ann began to cry.

"My girl…my little girl! Sal, you _need_ to get her back!" Ann said to her husband.

"I will, Ann...I _will._" Sal vowed.

* * *

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Did you_ see_ the looks on their faces?!" Joker said through his laughter. Killjoy smiled, and leaned back, putting her hands behind her head. "Now, ah, back to business. You, my dear, will be living in my…abode. With the protection of my new _associates_, mind you…"

"We need to make a quick stop. There's someone I want to bring into this. I know she'll be begging to get away from her shrew of an Aunt." Killjoy said, taking her cell-phone out. There was a short pause as the phone rang on the other end. "Ev, darling, how are you? …Yes, so sorry about not calling or keeping touch…I was going through some…rough patches." Killjoy said looking at her nails. To the Joker, she looked like a bored businesswoman. "I need you to do me a favor…No…No, listen. Pack your bags. We're getting out of here. But I need you to do one other thing…Promise me you won't be afraid of what you're going to see. Promise? Alright…See you soon." Killjoy hung up, and looked at the Joker. She smirked. "Hope you don't mind having _two_ assistants…"

Turning to the driver, she barked, "Go to this address!" Then she read off Evelyn's address. She didn't see it, but the Joker had leaned toward her from his seat next to her, and wrapped a gloved hand around her neck. She jumped. His grip was just tight enough to feel her quickened pulse through the leather of his glove.

"Maybe I _do _mind. Maybe I want you all to…_myself." _He said dangerously into her ear. His breath on her skin sent chills down her spine, and she breathed deeply.

"Well...You're going to need to learn to share…" Killjoy said darkly. She had a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. This excited Joker; it woke something up from inside him. He felt alive. Like when he's burning something to the ground, or about to destroy someone's life. Yes, these were dark thoughts, but it was the same sensation. Killjoy looked at him and her smirk grew. She saw that same thing in his eyes that she…well, _Fenari_, saw in the hospital. But Killjoy knew what it was. Lust. She put a small hand to his chest, and his hand fell from her neck. Killjoy pushed Joker down onto the seat. She brought her face a few centimeters away from his; he could see the many little, light freckles on her nose. Just as she was about to close the gap between them, or so Joker thought, the driver called to Killjoy.

"Miss, we're here!" Killjoy's smirk grew, and she climbed over Joker to the door, and climbed out. She didn't see it, but the Joker looked dazed. The _Joker_. He wasn't one that was lost for words. Ever. This was something new to him, and he would figure it out later. So, he climbed out of the van behind Killjoy. He heard a small scream.

"Evelyn. Shh…Shh…It's alright. He's our ticket out of here." Said Killjoy to Evelyn. She held her friends' shoulders gently. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you…" She coaxed. Within the few seconds Killjoy was out of the van and with Lyn, Lyn had told her what had happened. "I promise." Killjoy added. That seemed to get Evelyn to go along with them; because Killjoy…_Fenari_…always kept her promises.

"We're going to be…living…with you?" Evelyn asked cautiously from her seat. She chose to sit across from the Clown, and Killjoy joined her friend.

"Well, yes. I hope that's…_okay_…with you." Joker said, faking concern. Evelyn's eyes widened, and she said quickly,

"It's fine."

"Oh, be nice." Killjoy scolded. "She's harmless unless you screw her over. And I doubt we'll need to worry about that…" She said, looking at The Joker. He smiled innocently at her.

"Ah, Home, Sweet, Home…" Said The Joker as a van pulled up to an old warehouse. Evelyn and Killjoy stepped out of the van, and stared at the large building. The Joker came between them, put his arms around their shoulders, and said, "I'm sure we'll all be very…_happy_ together." He laughed as he stood straight and wandered into his…house. Killjoy and Evelyn exchanged glances as they stepped out of their old lives, and into their new ones.

* * *

**Alright...So...Please, let me know how I'm doing...Review!**


	7. Finding Common ground

**Thank you all for being sooooo patient...School's been crazy. Finals and regents' are coming up. =[**

**By the way:**

**_Bold Italics: Killjoy's thoughts....I make that obvious._**

_Regular Italics: Fenari's thoughts...again...see above._

* * *

"Well, this place is nothing like Castelletti Manor, or Wayne Manor, but it's home." The Joker said with his arms out, gesturing to the inside of the old warehouse. "Let me show you to your…'quarters'. Ladies…" He made a motion with his arms as if to say 'right this way'. Evelyn and Killjoy looked at each other again. Fenari was still fighting to gain control, but Killjoy yelled at her again.

'_**Listen, you. **_**I**_** want control. **_**You**_**, my dear, need to back down. If you don't, I will do something to us that **_**you**_** may not like, but **_**I**_** will enjoy completely.**_**'** Killjoy said to Fenari. Fenari scoffed.

'_Like?'_ Fenari asked. Killjoy let out a laugh, and looked at the Joker's back, suggestively.

'_**Honey, I could do a lot of things. But I think you know what I'd…**_**do**_** first.'**_ At that, Fenari disappeared again. Killjoy smirked and got an odd look from Evelyn. Before she could ask, Killjoy answered "I'm fine."

"Well…Evelyn, here's your room. Hope it's too your…liking." Joker said. Evelyn skirted around the Joker and darted into her room. Joker raised an eyebrow, and said with a sad look, "Was it something I said?" Killjoy shrugged.

"My room?" She asked, putting his attention on her.

"Ah. _Your_ room is right across from mine. I _do_ hope that's alright." He said, not caring for her answer. He continued on down the hall, finally stopping at a rusty metal door. After opening the door, he motioned for her to enter first. She did, and surveyed the room. It was dark, and not that impressive, compared to what she had back at home. But it was nice. It had dark red walls, and a black carpet. She supposed this was once someone's office now turned into a bedroom. There was a large dirty window overlooking the rundown neighborhood below. The bed was a full sized one, and it looked out of place. The sheets and blankets, and even the bed itself, looked new.

"Were you expecting me?" Killjoy asked, raising an eyebrow. Joker let out a small chuckle.

"You could say that, my dear. Now," He said, shutting the door. Killjoy heard the door shut behind her, and she became alert. This didn't seem like it was leading to something good. "You and your…friend…are going to need to be able to fend for yourselves. I'm hoping with your…family background…you know at least _something_." He said circling her. When he had said '_something'_ he had stopped behind her, and leaned forward. His head was next to hers, right above her right shoulder.

"I _do_ know a thing or two…When I was younger my Father and Godfather taught me how to defend myself. Granted it's nothing compared to what you can probably do…But it's something." Killjoy said to him, looking at him with her eyes. She didn't want to turn her head, because she was aware of how close he was to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and tightened them. His fingers dug into her pressure points. Adrenaline rushed through Killjoy's veins, and her elbow came into clear contact with his stomach. As she did, he doubled over; she spun, and grabbed a knife from his front pocket.

"Ooo…You're quick…Let's play." He said, taking out another knife. Killjoy tilted her head to the right, and a lopsided smirk trailed up the left side of her mouth. The Joker licked his lips and his eyes locked onto hers.

"Fenari?" Came a distant voice. Evelyn had left her own room and had gone to explore. This had distracted Killjoy, and a smirk had appeared on the Joker's own face, and he swiftly moved forward, grabbing Killjoy once again. He pushed against her, she dropped the knife, and then he slammed her against the wall. This was something that Killjoy had become all too familiar with. But this time, the Joker grabbed her wrists in one hand, and pushed them above her head. Killjoy's head lolled to one side, and Joker leaned forward and said,

"Well…This seems to be your favorite position…" Killjoy's eyes narrowed.

"…You cheated." She said, like a little kid. The Joker raised his eyebrows, and said,

"I did not. It's not my fault you have a short attention span…" Killjoy raised an eyebrow, and her nostrils flared. Instinctively, she brought one leg up, kneeing him in the groin. The Joker was left breathless, and Killjoy pulled loose of his grasp. She rolled between his open legs, and grabbed the knife, spinning to meet him. "I think _that_ was cheating." Joker said, straightening up. He came toward her, and Killjoy grabbed his wrist, spun him, and put a hand on his back; like the police would do to a suspect. She proceeded to shove _him_ into the wall, and leaned forward to his turned face.

"I wasn't cheating. I'm just resourceful." She said with a smirk. The Joker let out a long, low laugh.

"Well, you _are_ something else." He said. He brought his own leg up and wrapped it around the back of her knees. He bent them, and her hands slid from his back and arm. He turned, and caught her from falling. He had her arms tightly at her side, and her head was tilted back, away from him. "You're very good." The Joker observed. "But…I'm better." He pushed her, and she fell on her new bed. He jumped onto the bed, and climbed onto her. He had straddled her hips, and took her wrists and, again, put them above her head. He leaned down, and put the knife he had against her throat, gently. "My dear, I do believe that we have commonalities…I don't think we should fight." He threw his knife to the ground.

"Then what _do_ you think we should do?" Killjoy asked, already thinking she knew the answer. His free hand slid down to her necklace, and he looked that over. It was a small silver chain, with a diamond "F" charm on it. But then, something caught his eye. There was a small, pink line peeking from her top, above her right breast. His hand moved to this.

"What is this…?" He asked, intrigued.

"Have _you_ never seen a scar before?" Killjoy responded, sarcastically. Ignoring her, he asked,

"How did you get this…?" He traced it with a gloved finger. He looked at her, and without approval, he pulled up her tank top. Killjoy's eyes widened. The scar curved over her right breast, disappeared under her black bra, and reappeared right above her ribs on her left side.

"Do you mind…?" She said nervously.

"Who did this? I know these are blade marks." He said.

"It's nothing. Get off me." Killjoy demanded.

"No. Tell me what happened." He didn't know why, but the Joker felt like he needed to find who did this to her and make them pay.

* * *

**Mmmk...Now...I really want some reviews. I know you're probably like "wow....how'd she know how to fight? this is so mary-sue." Guess what? I don't care. I said it in the beginning. **=P **But still, please review, and mention nothing of the mary-sue....ness.**

**~Killjoy  
**


	8. Getting to Know You

**Okay. Well, I know it's been quite a while, and I didn't forget about this story. I've just been swamped with stuff pertaining to school; finals, regents', the end of the year…But I promise I'll update sooner now that school is pretty much over. =] **

**This chapter is going to be dedicated to Killjoy's friend, Evelyn herself, as well as Katie, and my loyal reviewers, igirlwholikesherstuff especially because they said please. =]**

"_Italics"- Thoughts._

_Italics- Flashbacks._

**Here's a little recap of what happened in Chapter 7: Finding Common Ground;**

"**Then what **_**do**_** you think we should do?" Killjoy asked, already thinking she knew the answer. His free hand slid down to her necklace, and he looked that over. It was a small silver chain, with a diamond "F" charm on it. But then, something caught his eye. There was a small, pink line peeking from her top, above her right breast. His hand moved to this.**

"**What is this…?" He asked, intrigued.**

"**Have **_**you**_** never seen a scar before?" Killjoy responded, sarcastically. Ignoring her, he asked,**

"**How did you get this…?" He traced it with a gloved finger. He looked at her, and without approval, he pulled up her tank top. Killjoy's eyes widened. The scar curved over her right breast, disappeared under her black bra, and reappeared right above her ribs on her left side.**

"**Do you mind…?" She said nervously.**

"**Who did this? I know these are blade marks." He said.**

"**It's nothing. Get off me." Killjoy demanded.**

"**No. Tell me what happened." He didn't know why, but the Joker felt like he needed to find who did this to her and make them pay.**

**

* * *

**

"Does it really matter?" Asked Killjoy. Fenari was resurfacing from the depths of Killjoy's mind. She came through, weakly. Killjoy sat up, and the Joker leaned backward, putting himself on the bed. Killjoy straightened her shirt, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked at her lap. Fenari took over as memories of the past flooded in. The Joker was conflicted with himself. For some reason, he _wanted_ to help her. He reasoned that it was just for revenge. There was no other answer for it. He didn't feel anything for anyone else except anger. But hearing how small and weak the girl before him sounded made him want to go out and kill whoever gave her that scar. Maybe it was sympathy because he knew what having a painful scar was like. But it couldn't have been anything positive.

"It does." The Joker said. He was surprised at how angry he sounded. There was a soft sigh from the small girl next to him.

"I had a brother. A twin brother. His name was Ryan. He and I did everything together. No one could tell us apart. One night when we were 14…we had fought over who was supposed to do the dishes since our maid was sick upstairs…."

_"Ryan, you _know_ it's your turn! Just do them already!" Demanded a younger Fenari. She stood there and crossed her arms. _

_"Fenari, I did them last time! You weren't even home!" Said her twin brother. He took an identical stance in front of her. Their mother came in, looking tired. Salvatore hadn't come home yet, but he had phoned and said he was on his way. _

_"What are you two arguing about now?" Anne asked. After hearing simultaneous shouts of the situation, she said "Fenari, just do them, please. Ryan has baseball tomorrow morning." _

_"Why do you always take his side?! He's not a child! Neither am I!" Fenari said. _

_"You sure act like it!" Her brother said as his sister had turned on her heel and ran out of the room. She bounded up the stairs, and turned the corner just in time to hear a loud crash come from the front entrance. Two large men stormed into the house, yelling at their mother. They were yelling something about money. They weren't yelling in English. It sounded Russian. Fenari only understood that her Father had ripped them off. The ironic price the mob sometimes has to pay. Fenari stuck her head out, just enough to see them. Anne grabbed Ryan to put him behind her, but he shrugged her hand off. He stepped in front of her, protectively. _

_The men laughed, and one said something to the other. The other raised a gun up, to Ryan. Before he could fire, Fenari screamed slightly, and then covered her mouth to stifle the noise. But her mistake was realized, and she was seen. The man with the gun shouted something to his comrade, and he, the one without the gun, ran up the steps and grabbed her. _

_"Let me go!" Fenari yelled. She struggled against the big man. He pulled out a large pocket knife, and held it against her throat. Anne looked at the men with large eyes. _

_"We don't have your money!" She yelled at them. Her eyes were tearing, and she was trying to get in front of Ryan. But he wouldn't let her move. He stared at the gun's barrel, and then at the man holding it. He seemed to know what was about to happen. He looked at Fenari, and their eyes locked. They had a silent conversation that spoke volumes, and if it was to be heard, it'd be deafening. They both reached an understanding, and the bond that only twins have grew stronger and Fenari's eyes welled up with tears. _

_In a very thick Russian accent, the gunman next to Fenari and her captive said,_

"_Wrong Answer." And there was a soft pop as the gun went off, the silencer on it doing its job. There was no dramatic pause. Ryan's body crumpled, the life faded from his eyes. Even in death, his eyes remained locked with his sisters'. Anne let out a sob filled scream, and fell to her knees. She cradled her son's body, which was leaving a thin blood pool beneath him. _

_Anger replaced Fenari's sadness, and her chest heaved up and down quickly. She wrenched herself away from her captive, the knife that was on her throat was pushed down, and left a deep line traveling from above her right breast down to the first rib on her left side. She pushed her thin body against the gunman next to her. He wasn't expecting it, and the gun fell from his hand, and Fenari fell to the ground._

_There were two more sounds of gunshots. These sounds would always remain in Fenari's mind. She turned around, and saw her Father standing in the front entrance holding one of his guns. She looked to either side of her, and both of the men were dead. Anne looked up, saw her husband, and ran into his arms, still sobbing. Fenari crawled over to her twin, whom was slowly paling. She unknowingly crawled through his blood, and she reached out a shaky hand to shut his eyes. His eyes, which would be burned into her mind forever, stared out into the world but saw nothing._

_It was at that moment, that Fenari's mind blocked out everything else but her brother. She could only barely hear the ambulance sirens in the background, and it felt surreal to her when her father picked her up and carried her outside. It was only then that the searing pain surged through her body from her blade wound. And it was only then that she welcomed a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Similar to Ryan's, but she would later wake up. _

"…I woke up a few days later in the hospital. I couldn't remember what had happened for a few hours. That's when I started blocking everything from my mind." She hadn't realized it, but Fenari had started crying. The room went silent, and she just had to look at the man sitting next to her. He looked as sad as she had felt. Which, he for one, didn't understand at all. Then something in Fenari's eyes changed. They flashed as Killjoy slowly returned. In a flash, she stood, shaking.

"I couldn't even look at myself in mirrors. When I saw my own reflection, I saw him. My mouth was his. My hair was his. My _eyes_ were his. And then the night came where I met you. Once again, someone came into the nightmare like a miracle and removed all the monsters. That night, I was reborn. But I still couldn't look at myself in a mirror. When I finally did, I didn't see _me._ I saw someone new. Someone to rid the pain. Someone to make me see the _fun _in everything. And you know who I have to thank?" She said, tilting her head, her back to him. The Joker looked at her strangely.

"Do tell." He said, his eyebrows flashing. Killjoy spun around, and slowly stepped toward him. She leaned down, and her lips just barely touched his ear.

"You." She said softly.

"And…Just…._how_…are you going to, uh, _thank_ me, my dear?" The Joker asked, looking straight ahead. Killjoy smirked, and pushed him back by his shoulders. She straddled him, like he had before, and she put her hands on either side of his head. The Joker put his large hands on the sides of her small shoulders. Her smirk widened as she leaned down.

"Fenari?" Asked a voice from the other side of her door. Killjoy's head snapped up, and The Joker's expression turned into one of extreme annoyance. Killjoy bolted to the door, and opened it with a smile.

"Evelyn. It's about time you showed up." She leaned on the doorframe, crossing her arms.

"Was…I…interrupting something…?" Evelyn said, trying to see over her friend and into the room.

"Hm? Oh. No. Not at all. Joker and I were just…getting to know each other. Here, let's go exploring." Killjoy linked arms with Evelyn, and dragged her down the hall, their voices fading as they drew further away from the room. The Joker remained on Killjoy's new bed, and he shut his eyes, groaning.

"This is what you get for helping people…"

* * *

**WHEW BABY, That was a long chapter….And…I would have warned you all of the depressing nature of this one…But…I didn't even know I was writing it until I was done…So….^^''''**

**I really like how this one turned out. =]**

**Reviews, please. =]**

**XOXO ~ Killjoy**


	9. Born Again&Getting Into A New Situtation

**Many thanks are due to those that have put this story in their favorites, and alerts, but I'd like some reviews. I want to know specifically what you like about the story so far. **

**Also, I'd like to know what you, the reader, would like to see in the future chapters of "Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter". Please, and Thanks. =]

* * *

**

It had been a few hours since she and Evelyn went exploring in their new home. They found many different rooms, filled with all sorts of junk. They found a small exercise room, an office, a room that was empty but had a suspicious red stain on the floor, another room that was empty, aside from a dusty mirror in the corner, a kitchen and dining room, a huge living room, a few bathrooms, and several bedrooms. Some of the bedrooms were grubby and dusty from barely being used. Killjoy looked into Evelyn's room, and saw that it was made for her. This was a creepy thought, because that meant that The Joker knew she was coming as well. The walls were a dark pink, with a matching bed. There were light purple, fuzzy pillows thrown onto the bed as well. On the wall, was a large mirror, and next to that, a walk in closet, which was no doubt, empty.

Lastly, Killjoy wanted to peek into the Joker's room. She didn't see him in her room, where she had left him, and when she slowly opened the door to his room, she didn't see him in there either. "Fenari…I don't think this is a good idea…" Evelyn said from behind her smirking friend.

"Eve, Dear, how many times have I told you? It's _Killjoy_ from now on." Killjoy said, slightly annoyed. "And, besides, weren't _you_ the one that wanted to do what you shouldn't?" She said with a small smirk.

"Well….I suppose it'd be alright just to _look_…" Evelyn said with a small smile. They both stepped into the dark room. "Is there a light any where…?" She asked aloud, and then finding the light switch.

The room was clean. Completely clean. This came as a shock to both girls, as they figured it'd be as big a mess as their new boss. The walls were a deep purple, with a green border, and the floor was a shag carpet with a green and purple square pattern. The bed was made, and had all black on it. Black pillows, black blanket, and black sheets. On either side of the bed, there were two large nightstands. On the wall opposite the bed, there was a small mirror. Under that, a nightstand with what looked like to be a makeup kit. Killjoy saw this, tilted her head in curiosity, and walked over to it.

"Hmm…what do we have here…?" Killjoy mused. She picked up a small makeup sponge, which was full of white face paint, and looked it over. She cocked an eyebrow, forming an idea, and dipped it into the white. She looked into the mirror, and painted her face white. She held her hair up on the right side for a moment, so the white could dry. Once that was done, she picked up a piece of black charcoal and smeared that into thick eyeliner.

Evelyn, meanwhile, looked through the nightstands. When she opened the first drawer, she jumped slightly. She had never seen so many knives before. She picked one up, mesmerized by how shiny the blade was. Upon impulse, she touched the tip with her index finger gently. By doing this, she received a small cut on her finger tip. "Damnit." She made a face at the blade, and put her finger in her mouth. She placed the knife back into the drawer, and looked through the others. There were more knives. "…Someone has an obsession…" She thought aloud. "Hey, Fen- Killjoy. Look at all of…What are you doing?!" Evelyn said as she turned to her friend. Killjoy was finishing experimenting, and then she turned to Evelyn.

After she had applied the eyeliner, she took a red face paint crayon, and drew a small heart above her left eye, on her right side, and then underneath her eye, at the corner, she drew a small diamond. Then, using a black crayon, she drew a club next to the heart, and a spade next to the diamond. She had used the Joker's red lipstick to paint the right side of her top lip, and the left side of her bottom lip. Then she used black for the remaining two sides. She looked sort of like a Court Jester. "What, you don't like it?" She pouted. Her friend's face slowly formed a smile.

"No…It…It looks hot! My turn!" Evelyn eagerly sat down on the bed. Killjoy smiled, and brought the nightstand over to the bed.

* * *

About ten minutes had passed, and Killjoy looked Evelyn over. "Hold on…It needs something…Did you bring your studio kit?" She asked her friend.

"Yes…But why-" Evelyn started. But Killjoy sped from the room, only to return moments later with two small objects.

"Close your eyes." Came Killjoys demand. Then, a moment later, "Now, open them." As Evelyn looked in the mirror, she smiled. Killjoy sat up behind Evelyn, and braided her hair into a single, long, braid so that her hair was out of her face.

Killjoy had taken the black crayon, and dotted Evelyn's freckles, giving her a slightly innocent look. Then, she used the charcoal to line Evelyn's eyes, and make a little eye shadow. The two objects that Killjoy had added were long false eyelashes. They gave Evelyn an elegant, unique look. Her lips had already been coated with pink lipstick, so it made it even better. "Now…What do we call you…?" Killjoy asked, taking her friend's shoulders. They were looking at their own reflections.

"How about…Miss-E."

"I like it." Killjoy said. They smirked at their reflections. "Now…What to wear…" Killjoy wondered aloud.

"I know! We could steal some stuff from my old studio!"

"See, _now_ you're thinking in the right mindset."

* * *

An hour had passed and the girls had finally returned. It was about midnight, and the Joker was still nowhere to be seen. The girls went into their respective rooms to change. Evelyn, now Miss-E, came into the hall first. She was wearing a pink and black Lolita halter dress. The bell sleeves fell off her shoulder, and ended at her second knuckle. The lace on it was black, and the dress stopped at mid thigh, where black tights covered her long dancer's legs, and then her feet were donned in pink ballet flats. The ties came up to her knee. She pulled her braid so it fell over her right shoulder.

Then, Killjoy came out. She was wearing a black leather corset that fell just above her belly button. It had red laces, and a small red shirt underneath, that was barely visible. The only indications that it was there, were the two red puff sleeves that fell off her shoulder. It also showed off the top of her scar. She also wore black fishnet arm socks that fell just below the sleeves.

On her neck, she wore a black choker with a small diamond charm. She also wore a black and red skirt, shaped like a jester collar. The top skirt was black, and underneath, filling the gaps, was the red skirt. On her legs were black and red striped leggings, and then knee high boots with red laces. She spun in place, and the skirt flew up slightly. "Well?" She asked with a smile.

"We look amazing." Miss-E said.

"Honey…I'm hoomee…" Came a distant greeting. Miss-E smirked at Killjoy.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As always." Killjoy responded. The pair traveled arm-in-arm down the steps to the hall where the Joker was setting his stuff down.

"I hope you two didn't destroy anything while I wasn't…" He turned and looked at the girls, causing him to trail off. His tongue flipped from his mouth as he decided what to make of the pair. "Well…Don't you two look…amazing." He came forward and put his hands on the girls' shoulders.

"Have you met my friend, Miss-E?" Killjoy introduced, tilting her head to her friend.

"So nice to meet you, my dear…Now…" The Joker acknowledged. He turned them around, now his arms around them. "Now that you both…have…dressed for the, ah, part, I have a little mission for you both…"

"What kind of mission?" Miss-E asked eagerly. The Joker shot her a death glare, as she didn't let him finish his thought. Her eyes widened and she fell silent.

"It's a special mission, mind you. I need you both to assist my men to make a…withdrawal for me from the Bank down on 56th street." Killjoy's eyes widened as she realized something.

"That's…That's the _mob's_ bank. You really want to steal from _them?_" She asked quickly. Not only was that a heavily guarded bank…but that was also the bank her family used. They had about 2 million dollars lying in an underground vault there. And she realized that the Joker knew this when she looked at him.

"Yes. That's why I need you two. You two would be the…" He looked at Miss-E, trying to find the right word. When he didn't, he looked Killjoy up and down the same way. He found the word. "Distraction that my men would need to get into the vaults. Then, they will take the money and you two will help get them back out."

"But…My family works for you..How do you expect them to go along with this?!" Killjoy said, stepping back. The Joker's arm fell from her shoulder, and he stepped toward her. His other arm fell from Miss-E's shoulder. She stepped back, out of the line of fire.

"You just answered your own question. They _work_ for me. And, if they don't want to be…ah…what's the word you people use…_whacked_…they'll do as they're told." Killjoy's eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched. After a moment, she calmed herself. _Just go along with it…You just got on his good side_. Fenari told Killjoy. _**For **_**now**_**, I will.**_ Killjoy returned.

"Fine. What do you need us," She motioned toward herself then Miss-E, "to do?"

"That's my girl." The Joker said slowly, a smirk forming on his face.

* * *

The bank on 56th street was pretty calm the next morning. There were rich people waiting on line, the women donned in their fur coats, and the men in their tailored suits. There was a slight feeling of arrogance in the air. The routine of those there that morning was broken as the doors burst open. Miss-E came in first, and she made one hell of an entrance. She came in doing several front walkovers, as well as a few flips until she came into the center of the room. She raised her arms above her, as if she had just finished a routine, and she smiled at all of the people. "Good morning everyone!" She greeted. "I hope none of you mind, but we need to make a withdrawal." She said innocently.

The people realized what was going to happen, and they turned to rush out through the back entrance. The ceiling was low here, so there were several beams. No one had noticed Killjoy perched on one of them, so when she flipped down, looking at one man upside down, he jumped, causing everyone else to. She flipped off the beam, and blocked the door. She walked forward slowly, forcing the crowd into the middle of the room. The man in front of her still looked scared. Killjoy's smirk grew. "Boo." She said to the man. He jumped again, pushing himself back into the crowd. She let out a dark laugh. "Alright, I know many of you have guns. I want all hands above your heads." When no one did, she added darkly, _"Now_."

"What are you going to do if we don't?" A man said. Killjoy raised an eyebrow.

"_Me?_ I'm not going to do anything….But they will…." She opened her arms, and her uncles and cousins ushered in wearing clown masks, and holding small machine guns. "_Now_ will you put your hands above your heads?" She asked. Immediately, dozens of hands flew into the air. "Very good." She clapped lightly. "Now, on the floor. Slowly. All of you." Bodies slowly laid down on the tiled floor, and Miss-E came into view on the other side. "Boys, I take it you know what to do from here?" Her Uncle Tony nodded. "Get to it, then." When they were gone, she sighed. "Now…What should we do with you…" She said to the faces staring up at her. She dramatically walked over to Miss-E.

"Can we toy with them? Please?" Miss-E asked.

"I don't think they want to play, Miss-E…" Killjoy pouted. The man Killjoy had scared tried to get up quickly and run. "But I think _he_ does." She said. She ran over to him, blocking his way. "Going somewhere? I don't think so…" She pulled out her very own knife, and held it to his throat. To Miss-E, Killjoy began to look just like The Joker. This scared her slightly, but also made her smile. It showed that she was letting go, and trying new things.

"You are a very brave person…" She said darkly to the man. "What's your name?"

"…P-Peter." He stuttered.

"Peter. You know…Some people confuse bravery with stupidity…Which do you possess?" She asked him.

"I…I, um…I'd like to think bravery…"

"Wrong answer. Tell me something else, Peter….Are you a religious man?" As she spoke, her eyes narrowed, and widened, giving her a crazed look.

"Y-Yes…" Peter responded.

"Oh, good. Then maybe you can help me with a problem I'm having trouble solving…People of the world…Religious people….They all want to get into Heaven. That divine utopia. But…No one is willing to die to get there…Why is that?" She asked.

"I, um…I'm not sure…"

"Exactly. Tell me, Peter. Do _you_ want to get into Heaven?"

"Yes…." He said, hoping things weren't going to end the way he thought.

"But…Are you willing to die?" She watched him carefully. He didn't respond. "Well, Peter?"

"….No…No, I'm not!" He cried. Killjoy flashed her eyebrows, satisfied.

"I didn't think so." She threw him into the wall next to her. Peter slid down, and sat against it, breathing heavily. "Such a shame…" Killjoy muttered. Her back was to Peter, and she went to take a step away. She reconsidered, and the blade she held left her hand quickly. There were loud gasps and screams when the sickening sound of metal hitting bone was heard. "Anyone _else _want to answer my question?" Her words were met with silence. "I thought not." _What did you do?!? _Fenari screamed at her other half. _He didn't do anything to you!!!! He was just trying to get out…To get home to his family….Oh my God…_Fenari cried in her head. _**I did what I needed to. He would have gone and called for help. Then we'd **_**both**_** be dead.**_

The men of Killjoy's family came out arms full of duffel bags. Miss-E smiled, and broke the silence. "Well, we hope you all have a great day, and thank you for entrusting your savings with Gotham Center Bank." Miss-E spun on her heel, and she walkovered her way out the front door. Killjoy wandered over to wear Peter sat, his head stuck to the wall via her blade. She pulled her knife out, and wiped his blood on his suit jacket. She looked at Peter, whose eyes were open. Upon impulse, she shut them.

As she was walking out, she let a smile form on her face. Everyone else had left through the front door. But Killjoy left the way she came in.

Out of nowhere, a white cloth covered her mouth. Killjoy was overwhelmed by chloroform. She struggled as much as she could, but weak, and soon met blissful darkness.

* * *

It felt like days had gone by, but she awoke because of a very bright light hit her face. She felt her makeup baking and starting to melt. After a minute of regaining her focus, she heard a voice greet her. "Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty…"

**Hmmm…I wonder whom her abductor is…? Message me, or leave a review with who you think it is. And don't forget, I want to know what you all want to see happen in the future. I may not use all of the ideas, but I still want to know. =]**

**XOXO ~Killjoy**


	10. One Step Closer to Crazy

**So, igirlwholikesherstuff has officially become my favorite reader that I don't know in person. She reviews every time she reads, like a nice person. =] My hat goes off to you. Well, it would…if I had a hat.**

**This chapter is going out to my good friend, Katie, because it was late one night, and she helped me come up with scenarios. So, hun, this one's for you. =]**

**So, I noticed that a little part had been cut out of chapter 9. I'm not entirely sure why…So I replaced it. Just so no one's confused and I fill in the gaps, this is what was cut out (I put the sentence before it, so you know what part this is supposed to be after) :**

_**But Killjoy left the way she came in.**_

_**Out of nowhere, a white cloth covered her mouth. Killjoy was overwhelmed by the smell of chloroform. She struggled as much as she could, but grew weak, and soon met blissful darkness.**_

**And then the last part goes right after. So, I hope I cleared things up. =] Onward, to Chapter 10 =]

* * *

**

She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. Then, it came to her so fast she had to go over it a few times just remember it clearly.

_Killjoy was walking out the back entrance of the bank and she was all smiles. Fenari was yelling at her in her head, telling her they did an unforgivable act, but Killjoy was ignoring her. But then, out of nowhere, a man's hand came from behind her, covering her mouth and nose with a white cloth. Adrenaline kicking in, Killjoy thrashed around, trying to hit her assailant. But, to no avail. The world around her grew fuzzy and it seemed to slow down. Before everything went black, she saw in front of her a brown face staring down at her. _

"You put up such a fight…" Said the same voice that greeted her. Killjoy squinted her eyes, trying to see past the light. She saw a slight shadow, and then it came forward into the light, and right into her face. Her eyes widened. "Tell me, what are you afraid of?" It asked her.

* * *

"Who was supposed to leave with her?!" The Joker yelled. He was pacing up and down the living room floor, whilst his men and Miss-E stood by, watching. "Who was supposed to make sure she got in the truck?! I know _one_ of you was supposed to!" He pulled a blade out. He grabbed one of his men. "Was it you!?" The man shook his head frantically. The Joker shoved him back, and he was caught by the men behind him. This went on for a few more moments.

"It was me! I was supposed to make sure she got to us…" Confessed a voice. The Joker stopped in mid step, and turned slowly to look at the confessor.

"Tony…I'm shocked…" The Joker flipped his tongue, and waltzed toward him. Tony looked at him with a hardened expression.

"I was trying to get all the money into the truck…I thought she had jumped into the cab…" He explained softly. He looked down, dejected. "I…Oh, Sal's going to kill me…"

"Oh, no…Let _me_…" The Joker said. He flew forward, grabbing Tony.

"Wait!!!" Came Miss-E's shrill protest. "Don't…You'd crush her…He's all she has left here…Since she left everything else behind…If...If you want to stay on her positive list…Let him go…Please…" She begged. The Joker stared into Tony's eyes, and saw Killjoy's heartbroken expression if she found out her Godfather was killed. This was a painful sight to him, and it struck him as beyond strange. The Joker's nostrils flared, and he snarled,

"_You…will….find…her..."_

"I will." Tony promised. The Joker let him go, roughly. Tony walked quickly out of his room, taking out his cell phone. "I want a search and a bird's eye of the city. Any sign of her, you let me know. Find anyone that has a grudge against Fenari Castelletti, as well. Got it? Call me back when you find out anything." He hung up, and he went to his own room to do some research.

"And what are _you_ all, uh, standing here for? Get moving!" The Joker snapped to the rest of those in the room. Quickly, they all hurried from the room. The Joker plopped down onto a couch. He sighed. "What is this girl doing to me…?"

* * *

"What..?" Killjoy asked, confused. She stared at the…face…in front of her. Well, she assumed there was a face underneath the burlap sack on the man in front of her.

"What are you afraid of…?" He asked again. His voice was scratchy, and demonic. Killjoy's eyes narrowed even more in confusion. She tilted her head slightly, and brought it forward.

"I'm sorry…I'm a little confused…_Who_ are you, now?"

"Scarecrow…" He said. Killjoy made a sound of recognition.

"Oh, right! I've heard of you…Your fear toxin…Strong stuff. Tell me, is there a face that goes with the genius?" She asked. _What are you _doing?! Fenari asked Killjoy. _**Well, I'm either going to talk my way out of this…Flirt my way out of this…Or kill him…Somehow…I don't feel like getting my new outfit dirty…So….**_Killjoy responded. The…Scarecrow in front of her tilted his head as if reading her. Slowly, one of his pale hands came up to the sack, and pulled it off. Killjoy looked at him, determined to see her captor. The burlap sack hit the floor, and she looked at it for a second before looking up at the man in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly.

His face was slightly rectangular shaped with high cheek bones. He had shaggy brown hair that was slightly messy due to the mask. He had fair skin, but the things that popped out most to Killjoy were his eyes and lips. He had a perfect pout, which she imagined felt amazing to kiss. And his eyes were a bright, beautiful blue. _Holy Crap…_Fenari thought. _**Holy crap is right…**_Killjoy said back. "You seem…shocked. Are you alright?" The man asked with a business like tone. Snapping to reality, Killjoy asked,

"Well, how would you feel if you had just finished the biggest heist of the year, and as you were walking out ready to celebrate, you were abducted, hmm?" The man before her raised an eyebrow.

"Are you always this sweet?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Tell me Scarecrow, is there a _real_ name that goes with that?"

"My name is Dr. Jonathon Crane. I'd take your hand, but it's a little tied up." He said. He slowly walked around the chair, and stopped behind her.

"Aren't _you_ clever." Killjoy said.

"That's what they tell me." Jonathon said, bored. He leaned forward, over her shoulder. "You know…I bet you're even more beautiful under all of that makeup…" He mused. Killjoy scoffed.

"Trying to charm your way into my heart?" She asked. Crane let out a small laugh.

"I already have." Killjoy made a face. She turned her head to look at him.

"You haven't done _anything_ to me."

"Well, then let me." He disappeared into the darkness, and turned out the light. The room went completely silent. Killjoy listened for any movement. Any sound. But she heard none. Finally, after what felt like hours, the room lit up, and Killjoy snapped her eyes shut from the brightness. Crane sat down in front of her, on his own chair. He had a wet cloth in his hand. "The light must really be bothering you. Let me help…" He reached out, and Killjoy tried moving away. He held her face with one hand and gently wiped off her makeup.

When he was finished, he moved her hair on her right side to behind her ear. "You see? You really are beautiful. Does he tell you that?" Killjoy looked at him oddly.

"Who?"

"You know who. The Joker. Has he ever told you that?"

"He's not the type to."

"And that's what you want? To love someone that doesn't even care? Someone that doesn't tell you that you're beautiful? Even on the verge of tears? Bruised?"

"He…Why are we talking about this? Why am I even here?!" Killjoy snapped.

"Because. You need to realize what you're getting into. Welcome to the criminal underground, _Fenari_." Killjoy's eyes shot open.

"_My name is _not_ Fenari."_Killjoy said darkly. She shook her head, causing her hair to fall in her face again. Crane cocked an eyebrow.

"My, my…Aren't we frightening?" He asked. He smiled a little. "Calm down. You're in no position to act intimidating, which by the way, works only when you're untied. Maybe I could assist with that…Promise you won't make a bad move?" After a moment, she nodded. He stood, and untied her. Killjoy stood slowly, and stretched. Crane walked back in front of her. He looked her up and down with his eyes. When his eyes traveled back up to her face, she was smirking. Before he could react, she rammed them both into the wall behind him. Their faces were inches from each other. "I thought you weren't going to make any bad moves?"

"Oh, no. _That_ was a good move." Killjoy said. She stared him in the eyes. He didn't seem frightened. As she caught her breath, she heard something. It was distant at first. Then it grew louder. _Voices!_ Fenari realized. _**Very good, Fenari.**_ Killjoy returned sarcastically. She was caught off guard by Crane's next move.

He knew she was distracted by the voices coming from outside the room, and he knew they were her family's voices. He quickly looked to his left, where there was another door. He looked back at Killjoy, and grabbed her wrists. Her head snapped back to him, and before she knew it, their lips met. It wasn't a rough kiss. It was a gentle kiss. Killjoy's eyes went wide for a moment, before she found herself returning it. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ Fenari screamed in their mind. _**Shut the hell up. I'm a little busy…**_Just as quickly as it started, he pushed her away gently, leaving her stunned. He stepped forward, grabbed his mask, and slipped out the door.

"Killjoy!" The door was blasted open, and The Joker and Killjoy's family burst into the room. Killjoy snapped to reality, and looked at the people before her. Before she knew what was happening, The Joker pinned her against the wall, and was kissing her roughly. Killjoy pulled back in shock and stared at him. "You don't know the shit you do to me." The Joker said to her. Then, he dragged her out of the room roughly and his men and Miss-E followed. All the while, Killjoy's mind clouded over with confusion. She didn't know what was going on. _**Do I want Him?**_ She thought while looking at the back of Joker's head. _**Or Him?**_ She asked looking back at the room that was growing smaller as they kept walking.

* * *

**Review, Please =) **

**XOXO~Killjoy  
**


	11. Partners In Crime

**WOW, It's been a while…Well, I'm going to see if my writer's block has ebbed…I hope it does…I like this story…I really don't know why I blanked out trying to write this chapter…Hm…Ah, well.**

**Igirlwholikesherstuff, I hope you enjoy this, and I know it's been bothering you that I haven't updated in a while…So, this one's for you. And, it's for Heather. Who's missing her friends from camp. **

**'**_Italics': Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

It had been about a week since the Scarecrow had kidnapped Killjoy, as well as the double kisses she had received from both the Joker, and Scarecrow. It was the most awkward week of her life.

Joker wouldn't look at her. You'd think a kiss that _he_ initiated would have been a cause for a long conversation between the two. Nope. Not even to the Clown Prince of Crime. She didn't matter to him. Well, that's what he told himself. He was too engrossed in his plans for the destruction of Gotham to care about some girl. He hadn't talked to her in a week. He had no need to. He had wanted to, yes. To welcome her back. But, he told himself that would put a small halt to his plans. If he left his office for anything other than to use the bathroom, or to get something to eat, it would make him lose track of things. And, God help the next guy that came in to check on him. The last one that did, Joker threw out the open window. He wasn't in the mood for distractions. Especially problems. He didn't have time for them.

* * *

"So, you're telling me this will work?" Said a shadowed figure.

"Of course it'll work. It was a small dose, so she will slowly notice things have changed. The toxin won't effect me however; now that I'm immune to it, thanks to Batman..." Scarecrow said from the back of his new white van.

"What about the Joker? He kissed her, too. Right after you did." The figure said.

"That may be true. He might have a little bit of the toxin in him. But he's as crazy as they come. He won't notice anything, and if he does, it'll be considered normal to him. _She,_ on the other hand, has never experienced this stuff. Her new personality will either disappear completely from an override of her mind, or…" Scarecrow trailed off.

"_Or…?_" The other demanded.

"Or…It will cause her to cause so much destruction that her old personality will die off because of the insanity my toxin caused her...Leaving this new, unstable one to get herself killed…" Scarecrow finished. This seemed to anger the other person, because Scarecrow soon found himself acquainted with the wall of his van. Scarecrow's mask was ripped off, and the figure stared him in the eye.

"For _your_ sake, that better not happen." The figure threatened. Scarecrow was taken aback, but nodded.

"I'll make sure of it. If she gets too out of hand, I have an antidote. She'll be as good as new."

"Good." Said the figure, dropping Scarecrow. As the figure walked away, Scarecrow said,

"Pleasure doing business with you, Salvatore." The figure, Salvatore, glanced back at Scarecrow from over his shoulder, and then got into his black Mercedes.

* * *

"You two, get in here, now." Said the Joker while looking up from his desk. Miss-E and Killjoy wandered in, looking at the offices they were standing in. Crumpled papers were all over the floor, making it hard to walk. On the walls were little messages written in red. There were mostly "Ha-ha" and "Why so serious" all over the place, but there were little faces made from two red outlines and an awkward smile. Joker cards lay on the desk where the Joker sat. A pencil sat cradled behind his ear, and his makeup was smeared. His jacket lay forgotten on the coat rack next to the desk, and Joker's sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. He looked up at the girls. They stood in front of the desk.

Killjoy stood with her hand on her hip, and her head was tilted with an eyebrow raised, waiting for instructions. Miss-E stood straight with her hands clasped in front of her. Every now and then she rocked on her heels, and then stood up onto her toes. She balanced like this for a minute or two, and then fell back onto her heels. This repeated for a few minutes.

"Ladies. We're going to go on a little….field trip." This grabbed Miss-E's attention and her face lit up. Killjoy stood straight and listened. "I need you both to use your expertise in accomplishing this." _'Expertise?'_ Killjoy thought in the back of her mind. The Joker stood, and took Miss-E's hands. "Miss-E, ah, my dear. I want you to, ah, grab the goods I need. Think you can do that?" Miss-E nodded, and Joker tapped her nose like a child. "Good." Joker turned to look at Killjoy. He let go of Miss-E's other hand, and took a hold of Killjoy's shoulders. "And, _you_, my sweet…I, ah, need _you_ to neutralize any obstacles." His gloved hands drifted down her upper arms. This sent chills down Killjoy's spine. "I'll have D.J. set up the van and we'll leave tonight at eleven. Alright?" He said. Both girls nodded. "Dismissed." Miss-E spun on her heel, and skipped out.

Killjoy went to do the same, but the Joker only tightened his grip on her arms. Killjoy glanced at her boss with a raised eyebrow.

"Something else you need?" She asked, afraid of the answer. He seemed to think something over. Before she knew what was happening, she was sitting on the Joker's desk and he stood in between her legs.

"I do need something…" He said. He put his hands on his desk on either side of her, leaning forward. Before Killjoy's mind could keep up, the he was kissing her roughly. Pent up lust exploded out of the two, and killjoy wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked around the side of the desk, turning her. He climbed onto the desk, and on top of her. He continued to kiss her, biting down on her lip sharply. Killjoy gasped, opening her mouth and Joker took this invitation to begin exploring the inside of her mouth. _'What!? Again!?!? Are you out of _our_ mind!?'_ Screamed Fenari.

Killjoy shoved Fenari to the back of their mind again, and just focused on what was going on. Her hands snaked up Joker's back, and she dug her nails in his back. The Joker ran on hand up her leg, and kept the other still, supporting him up. When the Joker pulled away for air, he looked down at the girl under him. Her makeup was smeared, and it was obvious that it was mixed with his. She was catching her breath, and her eyes were still shut. He leaned down again, his gloved hand sliding up the bare skin of her smooth stomach.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Miss-E excitedly. Killjoy and Miss-E were kneeling on the roof of an explosives factory. They were on the edge of a sky light, looking down at the dark warehouse. Killjoy nodded, and picked the lock to the window. Miss-E threw down a thin rope, and anchored it to the window. She pulled it sharply to make sure it wouldn't break. Then, she clasped a clip from her waist to it, and then slid down into the factory. She looked around as she undid the clip and left it on the rope. She looked up and nodded. Killjoy did the same as Miss-E, and the pair looked down at a sheet of small paper. "So, we need to find this?" Miss-E asked in a hushed voice.

"I guess so…" Killjoy said, looking back up. They wandered down a hall off to their right, remembering the instructions the Joker gave them. Killjoy went to turn a corner, but saw two guards talking at their posts in front of a metal door. She pressed herself against the wall she stood at, and Miss-E kept skipping ahead. Killjoy rolled her eyes, and then grabbed the blonde's braid, tugging her back.

"He-!" Miss-E started. Killjoy clamped a hand on her mouth, and motioned with her other one to keep quiet. Miss-E nodded and stepped to the side.

"I'll handle them, and you get the stuff we need." Killjoy said. "Ready?" Miss-E's eyes widened, and a grin spread onto her face. Killjoy flashed her eyebrows, and cart-wheeled into the middle of the hallway. The guards stopped talking, and looked at her oddly for a minute, before one of them spoke to her.

"You're not supposed to be here, girly." He said to her. Killjoy shrugged and smirked. The guards went to grab at their guns. Killjoy quickly pulled several playing cards from a pocket on her belt. These weren't ordinary cards. The Joker had given them to her before she left. The edges of them were extremely sharp. They were all of the Queen of Diamonds. She threw them, and they hit one guard in the neck, chest, and forehead. The other guard froze. Then, Killjoy ran forward and did a few front handsprings, until she grabbed the other guard by the waist with her legs. Then she propelled the guard forward, and his head hit the ground. As Killjoy stood, her legs were still on either side of the now unconscious guard's body. "We're clear!" Killjoy said. Miss-E came out of hiding, and ran over.

"I told you that might come in handy one day…" Miss-E said to Killjoy. Killjoy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for teaching me that." Miss-E knelt down, and grabbed a key card from the guard's belt. She opened the door, and saw little red beams going across the room. Her eyes lit up.

"Finally! I always wanted to do this!" She said. She took a running start, and flipped, twisted, turned, and dived into the center of the room. She looked at the small box on the platform in front of her. "It says… 'Highly Explosive Ammonium Permanganate…Do not store at temperatures above 140 degrees Fahrenheit.' Well, that sounds like what the Joker wanted…" She saw the back of Killjoy's head nod from her spot at the door, and then she picked it up gently. She turned to look at Killjoy. "….Uh-oh…" She said. Killjoy's head snapped up, and she spun on her heel.

"'Uh-oh'? What do you mean '_uh-oh'_?!" Killjoy demanded.

"I don't think this was thought through…How am I getting back over to you without setting off the alarm…?" Killjoy deadpanned. She glanced at the small alarm system hooked up to the door next to her. She glanced down. Then, she spun, and let out a strong spin kick, breaking the alarm system. The beams shut off, and Miss-E shrugged.

"Not the way I would have done it…But effective…." She said, catching up to Killjoy. They didn't know it, but Killjoy set off a silent alarm. They ran and turned the corner, and several guards stood there, weapons raised. The girls' eyes widened. Killjoy and Miss-E looked at each other. Then they smiled. Miss-E held up the box and showed the guards. "You shoot us, and this explodes." The guards lowered their weapons slowly. "Then again…Killjoy, you _do_ have a job to do…" Miss-E continued thoughtfully. Killjoy's eyes lit up.

"How right you are…" She took a fight stance, and Miss-E carefully threw the box straight up into the air. Killjoy quickly linked arms with Miss-E and Miss-E spun, allowing Killjoy to basically run across the chests of the guards, all the while knocking them to the ground. Miss-E stopped suddenly and threw Killjoy, whom caught the box. She flipped down to the ground, and threw it back to Miss-E, carefully. One guard popped out from a corner, and went to grab Miss-E. She saw this, and held the box up like a shield. The guard saw the box and its label. He jumped out of the way. She then ran carefully to the rope. She handed the box to Killjoy, and snapped the clip into place. She ascended as fast as she could, and then threw down another rope. Killjoy strapped the box to the rope, and Miss-E gently lifted it up to her.

The guard from before lunged at Killjoy, whom grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him into a few boxes. She strapped herself in, and made a rapid climb to the sky light. The girls sat on the roof for a moment, laughing. "We did it!" Miss-E exclaimed. She held up a hand, and Killjoy high fived it. Sirens were soon heard. "Crap!" Miss-E screamed.

"Well, come on! We don't need to get caught by Batman on our first night…" Killjoy said, running and leaping off the roof to another building. Miss-E grabbed the box and followed after her.

"What a night…" She said before jumping after her friend, and now partner in crime.

* * *

**WOOO!!!!! It is finally done!!! I'm so proud! This is officially one of my favorite chapters. **

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	12. One Track Mind

**Alright, I'm back. My one-shot is done for my dear friend, Manda, so onward to replies to reviews, and then chapter 12, itself. **

**CeriseGothicLime: Thank you for thinking my story is amazing. =] much appreciated. And, thanks for loving the relationship between Joker and Killjoy. **

**Katie: Ha-ha, love you, dear. Your reviews make me laugh. As I'm writing it, "Don't show me yet! I get confused when I'm actually reading!" Then instead of telling me, you leave a review. Thank you! **

**And…**

**ILoveMistahJ: Thanks! I'm happy you liked how Killjoy fought. And, thank you for the 'awesome!'**

**Now, on to Chapter 12…**

**So you know…This chapter gets a bit graphic…So…I hope you don't hate me for this.**

**

* * *

**

Miss-E wandered into her room, and saw she had missed a few calls from her boyfriend, Aiden. She hadn't spoken to him since he came over her house a few weeks ago. "I guess I should call him…I mean…He'd still love me, right?" She wondered. She glanced down at her stuffed bunny on her bed. "Yeah, you're right…He shouldn't care what I do…As long as I'm still me. Okay. Now I know why I keep you around." The toy just looked up at her with its black marble eyes. Miss-E grabbed her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. "Hey…Did I wake you?" She waited for a response.

"_No, you didn't. I haven't heard from you in a while…Is everything alright?"_ Asked Aiden.

"Well…you might want to sit down for this…" Miss-E warned. She sat down herself, and began to tell her boyfriend of recent events.

"_So…You work for the crazy clown…And…Fenari has a split personality…Well, someone's been busy..."_

"You're….you're not going to break up with me?" Miss-E asked hopefully.

"_What? Why would I? You stood up to your Aunt, and yeah, I don't agree with this stuff…But…you're worth it."_ Miss-E smiled.

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" She said to Aiden.

"_So I've been told. How's…Fenari holding up?"_

"Well, she's been in her room since we got back an hour ago…So, I'm assuming she's alright…"

* * *

Killjoy couldn't sleep. She was staring at her ceiling in the dark room. She was hearing odd voices. Well, they were more like ghostly whispers. Killjoy glanced around from her position on her bed. The moon was the only light in her room, and it cast eerie shadows in her room. At one point, she thought she saw something moving. _"Oh, Fenari…"_ Called one of the whispers. Killjoy sat up, eyes looking everywhere. Nothing was out of place. _"Fenari…"_ It said again.

"My name isn't Fenari." Killjoy said out loud. She caught sight of her mirror. Her reflection looked nothing like her. Her reflection had this crazed look in her eye. Her face was contorted into a sinister smirk. It locked eyes with her.

"_Are you sure?"_ It asked her. Killjoy nodded slowly. She crawled slowly on her bed, then onto the floor in front of the mirror. The reflection did the same, tilting her smirking head. Her hair fell in her face, making her look even creepier. _"Fenari, don't you see what's happening to you? I can help make her go away. Say the word. I can help you."_ The reflection crawled out of sight.

"_Fenari…Listen to me."_ Ryan walked into Killjoy's eyesight in the mirror. Her eyes widened slightly. _"You need to get rid of Killjoy. Can't you see what she did to us?"_

"Ryan?" Fenari asked, taking over for a minute. Ryan's eyes became lifeless and his body collapsed to the ground. "Ryan!" Fenari yelled, now in control. Where Ryan once stood, and the reflection from before stood in his place, holding a bloody knife. As she stepped forward, Fenari could see the man that Killjoy had killed a few weeks ago in the bank.

His body was sitting on the bed, his head leaning on the headboard, blood seeping from a blade wound in his head. Fenari turned around quickly to look at her bed. She saw nothing. Her head spun back to the mirror. Her reflection, the demon, held the side of the bloody blade to her mouth. She ran her tongue across the blade slowly, as to not cut it. A little bit of blood dripped onto her chin, which the demon wiped off with her hand. She held up her left one, the one with the scarred "J" on it, out to Fenari. It went through the mirror, and beckoned to her. Fenari lifted a shaky hand, mesmerized by the demon's eyes. As their hands met, the demon's hand clamped shut, holding Fenari's in a death grip. The smirk on the demon's face grew. Its other hand holding the knife rose, and it came through the mirror quickly.

Killjoy grew full control within a split second, and grabbed the hand wielding the knife. She brought up a small barefoot, and kicked the demon. She let out a loud screeching sound, and fell a few feet back against the bed. Her hair fell across her face, shielding one eye. The demon jumped to her feet, and ran to the mirror. Killjoy grabbed the mirror, threw it across her floor. It smashed into the wall, shattering. Killjoy stood up, and walked carefully to it, and looked at some of the shards.

She could still see the demon's uncovered eye in one piece of the mirror. Killjoy let out an aggravated scream, and dropped to her knees. She grabbed pieces of the mirror, and opened her window. She threw out as much as she could, not caring that her hands and feet were getting cut up and leaving little blood spots on the floor.

* * *

The next morning, the Joker woke up in an oddly cheerful mood. His associates had managed to steal important explosives the night before. He decided to thank them both. As he stood, the Joker stretched. Then, he wandered to Miss-E's room, and opened the door. "My dear," He greeted. Miss-E woke up, and looked at her boss through half shut eyes. "You, ah, may have the day off." Joker then walked out. Miss-E gave his retreating form an odd look, but her head soon plopped back down onto her pillow.

"Oh, Killjoy…" Joker said, as he opened the other door. He didn't see her in the bed. He looked around the room, and then down at the floor. He saw Killjoy's bare feet sticking out from the side of the bed. Her window above her lay open. Joker wandered over to her cautiously. He noted that there were small, dry, cuts on her feet and ankles. Joker saw glass all over the floor. Her head rested in her arms, and she was curled up on her side. There were also small cuts on her hands and wrists.

"Killjoy…" He said again. He nudged her calf with his foot. She let out a tired moan, and rolled over. "Killjoy!" Joker snapped. Her eyes flew open, and she sat up, looking around wildly. When she saw the Joker standing above her, she stood, but then sat on her bed due to the pain in her feet. "…Now, ah, I'm no expert…But I'm going to go out on a limb and suggest that you didn't like what you saw in the mirror? What, are you having a bad hair day?" He asked her. She said nothing. "You have the day off, by the way. I'm going to have Tony come and take care of you. Get you cleaned up."

"Gee, thanks for your concern." She snapped. Joker smirked.

"That's my, ah, girl." He bent down, and grabbed her chin. He gave her a rough kiss, and left to summon Tony.

About two hours later, Killjoy came out of her room, all bandaged up. Tony had cleaned her up, and then the mirrors before leaving. She glanced down one side of the hall, and turned to walk in the other direction. She walked straight into the Joker.

If he hadn't caught her, she would have fallen to the ground. He held her wrists tightly. The dry cuts from the mirror hurt under his rough touch. "Where, ah, ya goin'?" He asked her. Before Killjoy could answer, the Joker pushed her back into her room, shutting the door with his leg. He pushed her back onto her bed, and climbed on top of her. Her eyes locked with his, in a hard gaze. "Why so serious, pet?" He asked her.

"I'm your pet, now?" She snapped. He grabbed her jaw tightly.

"Be careful, love. You might make me tighten your collar." He said as he moved his grip down to her choker on her neck. As he said 'tighten', his grip strengthened. Killjoy shut her eyes in pain, and then the Joker's hand moved down to undo her corset. "Now, ah, I'm feeling generous, _pet._ I feel like giving you a, ah, treat." Killjoy smirked.

"You're so giving." She said sarcastically. He smirked back at her and went to say something, but her lips on his prevented him from doing so.

* * *

Another hour passed, and it was around noon time. Killjoy lay curled against the Joker's bare chest, and he had an arm around her. She was dozing lightly, and he was wide awake. He glanced down at her petite form, and smirked. He knew he could never actually love her, but what he did feel for her was lust. And, he was alright with that. He didn't care one way or the other if she loved him. He would have her when he wanted, and he knew she knew this. "Get up, love. We've got work to do. Get dressed, and get Miss-E." Joker said standing up. As he stood, Killjoy fell to the mattress, awake. He dressed and Killjoy looked at him oddly.

"I thought her and I had the day off." She reminded him. Before he left, he turned to her and said,

"I changed my mind."

* * *

**Wow. Alright. Sorry if that was dragged out. I could have ended that in many places, but since this story may only go to 15 chapters or so, I had to put in as much as I could. So, I hope you enjoyed it! =]**

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	13. Pushed Too Far

**Alright, I know it's been awhile…So, don't hate me for not updating. I've decided…After this…There's only going to be one more chapter. Let me do some replies, so I can get to the chapter.**

**Igirlwholikesherstuff: I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters, and we always talk through PMs, so I don't need to add anything else. =]**

**Le-vrai-visqueux: (dear gods, I hope I spelled that right…) you wanted more? Well, here's more. =]**

**By the way, the Caped Crusader is going to finally make his début. Thought you might enjoy that piece of information.**

* * *

It had only been a few hours, and Killjoy and Miss-E were exhausted. They were staring at blueprints to a huge, complicated building, and they were both suffering eyestrain. Killjoy was getting a headache, and Miss-E was getting on her nerves. She kept humming, and tapping her fingers on the table. The Joker was writing notes to his 'not a plan'. He said he didn't have plans, so that way if something went wrong, he didn't look bad. But in reality, he planned just like all other big time crime bosses. He was better at improvising at obstacles, though.

"Alright, ladies." The Joker said, making both girls jump. "It's almost time. I, ah, want you both to get ready…"

"Ready?" Miss-E asked him.

"Do you recognize those blueprints, my dear?" The Joker asked her with a blank face.

"…That's…That's _Wayne Enterprises!_" She said with revelation. Killjoy's eyebrows went up.

"Took you that long?" She asked her comrade.

"I was focusing on the layout..." Miss-E defended. Killjoy considered this.

"Fair enough. So," She turned to the Joker. "What are we doing?" He looked at her for a moment.

"Think, pet." He said, using his new nickname for her. Her eyes widened.

"You're…You're going to blow up _Wayne Enterprises_?" She asked incredulously. He smirked widely.

"You _are_ a bright one."

"That's impossible!" Miss-E interjected. The Joker, fed up with the girls' objections, stood and grabbed their arms forcefully.

"It _is_ possible. Because, ah, I'm gunna do it. Remember, _ladies,_ you two work for _me_. If I give you a command, you fulfill it. If I say jump…" He said darkly. He looked both girls in the eyes separately to get his point across. They both responded together, slightly intimidated.

"We say 'how high'." The Joker smiled widely and let go of their arms.

"Good. Now, get ready. After all, you both were invited to the business party he's throwing. Miss-E, call, ah, your boyfriend, what's-his-face. He'll be your, ah date." He said. Miss-E nodded at her boss.

"Wait, we were invited?" Killjoy asked. The Joker held up three invitations.

"You are now." He said. The two girls looked at each other, smirking.

* * *

The business party was just like every other; filled with rich people getting completely smashed hoping to forget their troubles. Some would find success and wake up in some stranger's bed, not remembering how they arrived there.

Bruce Wayne was as handsome as the TV portrayed him to be. He may have been even more handsome. His dark eyes surveyed the party suite of his building, pausing when he saw three unfamiliar faces. He wandered over to them, smiling and nodding in acknowledgement to passersby until he reached them.

Killjoy, going by Fenari for the time being, stood tall and proud in a long red dress. It was a strapless, and it flared out a bit toward the floor. It was nothing fancy. Just a little something Joker bought for her. There was a beaded pattern on the bust that made the simple dress look elegant.

Miss-E, now Evelyn, stood in a dark pink dress. It stopped mid calf, but looked to have a poof skirt. The halter top had simple designs, and she felt like a dancer once again. She felt amazing. And, Aiden stood by her side holding her hand in a simple suit from his closet from his Junior Prom in High School. The three were chatting and catching up with Aiden.

"Excuse me; I don't think we've met." Bruce greeted. Fenari turned and looked at him, a bit startled by him.

"No, we haven't." She confirmed. "But we know who you are, no need for an introduction on your part." Fenari said with a light laugh. She knew how to play the rich scene; having been to numerous of her parents' parties.

Bruce smiled at her. She continued. "Fenari Castelletti." She offered her right hand out, switching her glass of wine to her left. She was careful not to let her scarred 'J' show. Bruce took her hand, and shook it. His eyebrows rose.

"Quite a strong grip, Fenari. No doubt you get that from your Father." He observed. Fenari nodded and smiled. Her eyes softened slightly, missing her Father. But they turned to stone, remembering her purpose.

"Yes, I get a lot from him. Let me introduce you to my friends." Fenari turned, and motioned to Evelyn and Aiden. "This is Evelyn Callaghan, and her boyfriend, Aiden Masters." Bruce took their hands in turn.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. I know these parties can be a bit boring to children-" Bruce started. Fenari's eyebrow twitched.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne. I don't mean to be rude, but Evelyn, Aiden, and myself are all of adult age, and we no doubt act as such." Fenari sworn Bruce eyed her.

"So you do." He said with a ghost of a smile. "And, no, you weren't rude. You were correcting me. Most people aren't brave enough to." He said with a laugh. The other three joined in lightly.

"I'm not like most people." She said mysteriously. She swirled her wine around in her glass as she took another sip. Before Bruce could say another thing, the doors to the room flew open.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm back by popular demand!" Said a familiar voice. Everyone's head spun toward the source, and saw the Joker waltzing in with several of his cronies.

"Dent's locked up…What could he possibly want now..?" Bruce mumbled, hurrying away. Fenari thought she heard him say something, but wasn't sure. She turned her attention back to the scene before her. A large circle had been cleared out in the center of the room. Fenari looked to her left, and saw that Evelyn was gone. Aiden stood, wide eyed next to her. She nudged him with her elbow.

"You alright?" She asked him. He nodded stiffly. Fenari rolled her eyes, and set her glass down on a nearby table, stumbling a bit. She hadn't worn regular heels in a long time. Boots, she could handle; there was more support. She managed to push her way to the front of the scared stiff crowd and watched as the Joker scanning each guest.

"Alright, now. For, ah, my first trick, I'm going to need a, ah volunteer!" His eyes finally reached Fenari's, and his lit up. He lunged for her. Guests around the pair jumped backward. Fenari fought back, trying to get away from him. "Fiery. Just how I like them." He mumbled with a smirk.

The Joker dragged Fenari back to the center of the circle. He held her arms behind her back, and showed her to everyone. "Now. I'm going to, ah, _cut_ my lovely assistant, here, in half." There were a few gasps around the room. The Joker held her with one arm, and pulled a large blade out with another. "Who thinks I'll be able to put her back together?" He asked eagerly.

Fenari's eyes showed genuine fear. She feared that He wouldn't get here in time, and that Joker would have to go further. But, she was saved. Right before Joker could bring the blade to her waist, a black figure knocked Fenari out of harm's way.

Fenari slid to a stop a few feet away. She looked on as Batman faced his nemesis. "Joker." Said the gruff voice.

"Ah, sweetheart, you made it. I was afraid you didn't get my call." The Joker taunted. He straightened himself, and his cronies moved in around The Joker. A fight began between the few of them and Batman. The Joker stood by, supervising. He checked his teeth in his blade, picking between two with his tongue. He put the blade down slightly, and looked at a horrorstruck woman. "Boy, I tell ya. I floss every morning, but I always miss a few." The woman's eyes widened more, and she then passed out cold. The Joker gave her an odd look. "Drunken rich bitch…" He said dryly. He saw Fenari still lying on the floor watching the fight. He made his way over to her.

Fenari caught sight of this, and tried to crawl away, moving backward. She kept getting caught on her gown, preventing her from not getting very far. "Oh, Bats!" Joker called. Batman froze mid right hook to one crony's jaw. He had the crony held by the shirt collar. "Don't you think it would have been, ah, _wise_ to make sure that the damsel was _out_ of distress?" The Joker asked with a smirk. He hoisted Fenari up, held a knife to her again, and looked at Batman.

"We have to go through this again, Joker?" Batman asked. Ignoring him, Joker acknowledged the guests.

"Before we go any further, I want to point out that this place will blow up in exactly…three minutes." The Joker said. The guests went frantic, trying to get out. Most took the steps, while those too drunk to move waited for the elevator. It took about thirty seconds before only Batman, Joker, and Fenari remained. The Joker's cronies had orders to make sure no one got up to them. "…I think I forgot to mention that's gunna happen when I press the detonator…" The Joker added as an afterthought. He looked at Fenari as he said this, a pondering expression on his face.

His attention returned once he saw Batman try to move. "Take one more step, and I'll gut her alive." Joker threatened. Batman stopped, knowing that the man was ironically serious. "Time to, ah, prove yourself to me, pet." The Joker whispered in Fenari's ear. This sent chills down Fenari's spine, and Killjoy came out to play. A smirk spread on her face, and her next move shocked Batman.

She grabbed the arm holding the knife, bent it whilst grabbing the knife itself. She spun and locked the Joker's arm behind him. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear quickly, "Who's the 'pet', now?" She kicked him in the back, ripping her gown in the processes. Able to move freely, she spun and faced Batman.

"That was pretty impressive." He told her. She smirked and spun the blade in her hand.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She replied. She sent the blade out from her hand, it missing Batman only because he moved.

"Why are you on his side? Fenari, don't you see what he's done to this city?"

"I couldn't be happier, and this city couldn't be livelier." She said in a crazed voice. Under his tight mask, Batman raised an eyebrow. It rose even higher when Killjoy started flipping and twisting toward him. She ended the little routine by kicking him in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. He blocked her next few punches, and threw in his own. But, it wasn't his hardest. He knew she wasn't in the right mindset and that The Joker had brainwashed her. Nonetheless, Killjoy's head snapped to the left. He stopped and waited for her to move. Her neck turned, cracked, and she looked at him with crazed eyes and a smirk.

"You hit like a little girl." She said. Killjoy threw a double spin kick at him, and then went to throw another punch. Batman grabbed her small fist. Batman spun her, like Killjoy had done to The Joker, whom was sitting in a chair watching the show and had even poured himself a glass of wine and helped himself to some shrimp. He gave her the thumbs up and a nod.

Killjoy grimaced, but focused, and flipped backward, twisting out of Batman's leather grip. She heard sirens in the distance. Batman spun in his spot and the pair commenced fighting again.

The sirens grew louder. Killjoy glanced toward The Joker's previous spot. He wasn't there. She quickly glanced around the room. He left her. She looked out the window, and could see the lights glowing brighter as they grew closer. _'He left us…He left us…They would kill him…If they caught him…'_ Her mind was growing more frantic.

She looked around. It had started raining outside. The sound of it sounded like war drums in Killjoy's mind. The drums grew louder, and louder. Her heartbeat sped up and matched the rhythm of them. Both grew louder and faster. Her breathing quickened. Killjoy spun to face Batman, and suddenly grew dizzy. She didn't know what was happening to her. Scarecrow's toxin was working again.

The sirens mixed with the rain and her heartbeat. It was overwhelming. Killjoy clutched her head in agony. She glanced at Batman, whom was watching, unsure of what to do. Her eyes widened and she let out a whimper.

Blood began pouring from the black orbs that were Batman's eyes, staining his costume. His flesh rotted away, leaving mold, maggots, blood, and bone. Killjoy fell to her knees, still clutching her head, and policemen began filling the room. To Killjoy, they all resembled Batman; walking corpses. Killjoy glanced at a window, and saw the demon from her mirror.

"_Fenari, look what Killjoy created. Look what she did. Do you really want all this? You know what I can do to help you…"_

Killjoy's hyperventilating increased, and she snapped her eyes shut. She didn't know it, but Batman had closed in on her. He grabbed her quickly, and stuck her neck with a tranquilizer. He picked her up bridal style once she had relaxed and fell unconscious, and turned to Commissioner Gordon.

"Where do we bring her?" Gordon asked Gotham's Silent Savoir. Batman glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"To her new home; Arkham."

* * *

**HOLY BANANA! **_**That**_** was my longest chapter in the entire world. Ever. I figured I'd make the Joker pretty funny in this…I don't know if I succeeded…But I wrote this at 3:30 AM, so a lot of things were pretty damn funny to me.**

**And, I was amazed at myself. As I was typing Joker's entrance to the party, I turn on the TV, and the Dark Knight is playing. So, I'm like "Ok, let's watch it. Get in the Dark Knight mode." I put it on, and it's the scene where Joker's crashing the party. O.o Weird, eh? Oh, then as I finish, the ending credits are rolling. Thought I'd share that lil' tidbit of information with you. Well, there's only one chapter left. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. =]**

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	14. Road to Recovery

**Alright guys, the time has come. This is the last chapter of **_**Such a Killjoy**_**. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all my faithful readers, I know who you are, and to my reviewers =]. Love you all!**

**Now that the bad news is done with, let's get to those replies shall we?**

**ILoveMistahJ: It was rather creepy…And it happened again this morning. The song "Love Game" by Lady Gaga was stuck in my head, randomly. So I turn the radio on. It's playing. I love moments like that. =] Anyway, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story, and I know you don't want it to end. =[ But it must!!! Ha-ha. **

**And Katie: One of my most faithful reviewers, even if you don't type on out. You tell me anyway. =] Thanks for loving the chapter, as you always do. Ha-ha. **

**By the way, I'm just noticing now that I accidently flubbed on Fenari/Killjoy's mom's name. It's Ana. Not Ann. Sorry, if anyone was confused…Or if anyone actually noticed…^^' Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**

"_Stockholm Syndrome?" _Asked a nerve wracked Ana Castelletti. She stood staring wide eyed next to her husband. Her small fragile body was pressed against his for safety. Ana and Salvatore were standing in one of the waiting lobby's of Arkham Asylum.

Salvatore's face was stoic, but his eyes were filled with worry and regret. He couldn't believe he paid some whack job to drug his daughter and then poison her. _'What kind of Father am I?'_ But then he realized it was better than finding out Fenari was killed and her body was nowhere to be found. It was better than a lot of things.

"Yes. Stockholm Syndrome occurs when a captive, Fenari, believes that escape is impossible in a situation. The captor, in this case The Joker, shows simple acts of kindness during her isolation with him. It could have been cooking her a meal, giving her clothing, which she has an abundance of, showing her love…" The doctor, Dr. Greene, looked at the couple in front of him. Salvatore scoffed.

"The Joker's not capable of _love._" He told the doctor. Dr. Greene raised an eyebrow, and glanced down at Fenari's chart again. He looked back at the younger man.

"Her chart indicates otherwise, Mr. Castelletti."

"…What are you saying?" Ana said, looking over her husband.

"I'm saying during her…stay with The Joker, she had an intercourse. With him, no doubt. It's hard to tell if it was rape or not."

"There's no way my daughter would sleep with that freak." Sal told him. The doctor sighed.

"As I was saying. Fenari, like many other sufferers of Stockholm Syndrome, start to believe what their captor is doing is right. They sympathize with them. They'll do anything what's asked of them. If it's two of the opposite sex, you may have a sexual attraction." Seeing the looks on the parents' faces, he added, "I'm not saying that's what happened here, but it might have. I can put this in simple terms; Fenari was, in a way, brainwashed. Her traumatic experiences from the night before he kidnapped her brought back old stress from watching her brother being killed. Her friend, Evelyn, you told me was with her, I believe she's suffering from a simple form of post traumatic stress mixed with Stockholm.

"But, Fenari is a different story. According to her mental analysis, she seems to block traumatic events from her mind. In turn, her mind created what Fenari calls 'Killjoy'; someone to deal with the stress and repercussions of her actions. This is a slight case of Split Personality Disorder. The toxin she was poisoned with under Scarecrow's hands gave her Schizophrenia, which would make her see and hear things that weren't actually there. In the end, it all became too much for her, and her mind crashed." The doctor finished with a solemn look.

Ana looked completely torn, and Salvatore's eyes were slightly wide. "We had…no idea…" Ana said with a shaky voice. "How has she been so far?" Dr. Greene smiled a little.

"She's been doing quite well for someone with her history. The medicines we've been giving Fenari seemed to have rid her of Killjoy. It's only been a week, but she's shown progress. She's very violent, though. It might be a side effect of the toxin mixing with the meds. We're giving her an antidote today, as a matter of fact."

"Can we see her?" Sal asked, finally getting impatient. Dr. Greene nodded, motioning for them to follow. He grabbed a small box from a receptionist's desk.

"Now, since she's been violent, I'm going to ask you to remove any potential weapons." He looked at her chart, and read off it. "Pocket knives, keys, paperclips, shoe laces, high heels, necklaces, rings, bracelets, earrings, pens, glasses, belts, hair pins, hair ties, head bands, credit cards, and finally, let me see your nails." Dr. Greene instructed. He looked up at the pair, and they both held odd looks. The box Dr. Greene held had almost every item off the list he read. After seeing their nails, he smiled, and showed them to Fenari's door. "Don't make any sudden movements, and keep your distance from her. We're not sure how she'll react to physical contact."

* * *

Fenari spent her every day in Arkham the same; she would wake up to one of the nurses giving her about six different pills, and wouldn't leave until they were gone. Then, she sat in her room for about twenty minutes until breakfast where she would sit silently with all the other crazies. She only ate bagels and food she could pick up with her hands; no utensils for Fenari. Her face was always tilted slightly down, her hair covering half her face, and her shoulders were always drooped. After breakfast she would be ushered back to her room, where she would spend the next three hours doing absolutely nothing. After, she would eat lunch, take some more pills, and then spend some time outside or in the 'fun room' as they called it. Dinner followed more pills, and then lights out.

Today was different because her parents were coming to see her. They saw her daughter's pale body sitting on the bed, her head tilted down, and eyes staring at the wall in front of her. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and her hair dull once again. They sat with her and talked to her, hoping to find the old Fenari in the empty shell in front of them.

"Mom…Dad…how's everything back home?" Fenari asked, looking up at them. The married couple in front of her smiled, and continued to talk to her for a few more minutes; Fenari only responding every now and then. A nurse came and told them visiting hours were up, and Ana and Sal stood. Ana went toward Fenari to hug her daughter, but Sal stopped, her. The room fell silent as Fenari was left alone to stare at the wall again until dinner.

The time after dinner was her favorite time of the day. The best nurse in her opinion came to give Fenari her pills every day. She made small talk with Fenari, whom always initiated it with a "So, how are things?" Fenari would ask about the nurse, and her family. She missed her family, and seeing hers today made her happier than she'd been since Joker first took her away.

Joker. She hadn't thought about him in days, which was saying something since all she did _was_ think. She scoffed. He had left her. He took Evelyn, Miss-E, and ran. She knew it was because they would have taken him, too. But, she had deserved a warning. Hadn't she proven herself worthy of him? After everything she had done for him. After everything she went through for him.

She would admit that she missed him, though. Fenari played with her ID bracelet on her left hand, turning her hand over. The 'J' carved in it stared her straight in the face. It seemed to mock her. Fenari shut her hand lightly, hiding the 'J' from her sight. She shut her eyes.

No sooner had she done so, the door to her room clanked open, and her nurse stepped in. Fenari kept her eyes shut, praying that the tears threatening to spill would vanish. She just wanted to forget him; to try and go back to her normal life. Maybe she could help her Father get her family and Evelyn out from under The Joker's control because he no longer had leverage over Sal. Fenari had been Joker's lifeline. She needed to get her mind off him. She needed to forget how much she hated him. But most of all, Fenari needed to rid her mind of how badly she _did_ miss him. Fenari let out a sigh.

"So. How are things?" She asked, like every other day. There was a long pause, as her nurse looked through Fenari's chart.

"Well, things are alright considering the coffee in the lounge is bad, and the pay here is terrible. How are _you?"_ Was the response. Fenari's eyes snapped open, and she stared at her lap. Her eyes seemed to turn to stone once again, Killjoy breaking free from her restraints in Fenari's mind.

A smirk slivered its way onto her face as she slowly looked up at her nurse with her uncovered eye. The man she loathed, and lusted for, stood before her in the same nurse's outfit and wig the day he told Fenari she worked for him. He looked at her with wide, puppy dog eyes.

"I've, ah, missed you, pet."

* * *

**And, there it is! The finale of **_**Such a Killjoy**_**. It's been fun, guys. Really. I've had so much fun writing this. So, time for our good-byes;**

**Evelyn/Miss-E: Bye-Bye, Everyone! Have a nice life! Don't get run over! *thrws big smile at crowd, and waves***

**The Joker: It's been a, ah, great ride, people. But, this is our stop. Killjoy and I have a business meeting to attend to with Maroni's men. See ya around… *winks at crowd, and throws an arm around Killjoy***

**Fenari/Killjoy: Well, that was fun. We shared some laughs, shed a few tears, lost some blood…All in all, I'd say a job well done. *watches crowd with hand on hip and a bored look. looks at nails with other hand* Maybe there's a sequel in the works? Who knows? **

**Couldn't have said things better myself. Well, signing for the last time, **

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


End file.
